One Stormy Night
by MoonSparrow
Summary: What would happen if everyone got "stuck" in Mint's house during a bad storm. Interesting events, silly almost romance, and more.  rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. The Storm

**MoonSparrow: Hello! This is my first fanfic so take it easy guys.**

**Mint: Hey, could I do the disclaimer? **

**MoonSparrow: Um, sure. Wait, where'd you come from? **

**Mint: The door was open. **

**MoonSparrow: It had three locks on it. Plus, the i.d. scanner was on. **

**Mint: You underestimate me. I may be dainty but I . . . you'll see. **

**MoonSparrow: . . . . . **

**Mint: Besides, everyone's at my house. You **owe** me! **

**Mint: MoonSparrow does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the TMM characters.**

**MoonSparrow: Smooth . . . thanks. **

It was a stormy night in Tokyo. Mint was relaxing in her living room watching her favorite show when a storm watch alert interrupted the program.

" Severe thunderstorms have been reported in Tokyo. It is advised for all to stay indoors until the storm has passed over." The reporter stated. " Now back to the program."

Mint was just about to lay back down, when there was a small knock at the door. Minutes passed and another knock came. It was the third knock that made Mint realize that no one was gonna answer the door so she decided to do so herself. As she neared the door she heard the slight sound of teeth chattering coming from the other side. She swung open the door to find Ichigo and Masaya shivering on her front step.

"C, could we come in, n. P, please?" Ichigo asked politely.

Mint was about to ask why when she saw the amount of rain coming down. "Yeah, sure, come in."

" T, thank y, you." Ichigo stuttered.

They came in, took off their shoes, and put them over on a rug. Masaya was gawking at how big this place was. Ichigo bowed and said, " A, arigato. It was really cold out there"

"Why're you two here, anyway?" Mint asked

"Well," Ichigo started, "Aoyma kun and I were taking a walk through the park when it started pouring." She shivered, " Your house was the closest so, we decided to see if we could come in away from the rain"

Mint nodded. "Okay, well you can stay until the storm goes away and it is safe for you to walk home"

" Arigato, Mint!" with that Ichigo hugged Mint in thanks.

Mint pushed Ichigo off of herself. " Yeah whatever. There's a fire going in the living room. " She led them into the living room. She pointed to a chair and said, "If you want it, there's a blanket on that chair."

"Arigato again, Mint. You sure are being nice tonight." Ichigo said as she and Masaya walked to the fireplace. Masaya draped the blanket over Ichigo and then snuggled next to her.

A few minutes passed when there was another small knock, followed by two more knocks, each one louder than the last.

"Who could it be this time?" Mint thought out loud.

She opened the door to see Lettuce, Ryou, and Keiichiro standing there. Lettuce immediately bowed and said, "A, arigato, Mint san."

"What are you thanking me for?" Mint asked

" F, for opening the door, I g, guess." Lettuce said, stuttering slightly.

Ryou finally spoke up, "Mint, could we come in please?"

"Sure, because what's three more?" Mint said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. She led them inside and they too removed their shoes and put them on the rug.

"Wait," Ryou began, sounding a little confused, " what do you mean 'three more'?"

Mint pointed her thumb towards the living room. "See for your self."

They stepped around the corner to see Ichigo and Masaya snuggling by the fire.

"Ichigo san! Aoyma kun! Konichiwa!" Lettuce said with excitement in her voice.

"Konichiwa, Lettuce! Konichiwa, Ryou and Keiichiro." Ichigo called to them

"What brings you three here tonight?" Masaya asked.

"Well, the K-man and I were at the café," Ryou began, "and just as we were going to put up the chairs and such, Lettuce came in. She offered to help, so we spent a good 25 minutes picking up and stuff." Ryou paused a moment. Then he continued, "A little later, while we were all enjoying some treats, we heard a storm watch alert. Then, the power turned off. We found that the storm had done it, so rather then stay in a dark café, we decided to come up here and see if we could, " Ryou was cut off by Mint saying

" Come in away from the rain, right? I know that's what those two said." She pointed at the "love birds" Mint said, " Go ahead. There are blankets and a fire over there, in the basket by the fireplace."

Ryou scowled a little at Masaya. Luckily, Lettuce was there to pull him away.

Mint lied back down on the couch and pulled her own blanket up over her shoulders. She reached over to the small nightstand next to her to grab her glass of kid's champagne. She took a sip and then elegantly set the glass back down.

It wasn't until she heard three quick knocks on the door that Mint realized she had been sleeping. She "rolled" off the couch and kind of shuffled to the door. Mint opened the door and,

" ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding lunged onto Mint, toppling her over.

" Uhg, Konichiwa, mmn Pudding." Mint said while grunting from having the weight of Pudding on her.

" Is something wrong with onee-chan?" Pudding asked, sounding innocent.

"No, nothing's, ung, wrong. Could you please get off of me Pudding?" Mint grunted again.

" Oh, sorry onee-chan!" Pudding said as she jumped up and off of Mint.

" Ugg. Arigato, Pudding." Mint said, she gasped from having a Pudding removed from her.

Pudding did the same as the others with her shoes and then looked at the ceiling. "Wow, onee-chan! Your house is really big!" she said. Pudding was right. Mint's was really very large.

"Why don't you join us, Pudding?" Mint said, motioning her hands toward the living room.

"Us? Is everyone else here too?" Pudding asked, her smile giving it away that she was excited and hopeful.

"Almost everyone." Mint replied.

Pudding practically bounded into the next room. "Konichiwa, everyone! Pudding is happy to see you all!" Pudding "announced"

"Konichiwa, Pudding!" everyone said almost in unison

"Pudding was out in the park by the fountain, trying to earn some tips "Pudding began," but it started to rain on Pudding Though, Pudding didn't give up but less and less people showed up and Pudding started to slip and was getting cold and soaked. So, Pudding decided to come to see onee-chan and," Pudding was cut off by, none other than, Mint.

" And see if you could come in away from the rain? Yep I know." Mint sounded annoyed again. "Blankets are in that basket," Mint pointed to the basket, " and towels are in that bathroom on the shelves." Mind said, now pointing to the bathroom.

Pudding grabbed a towel and Lettuce gave her a blanket.

Mint was staring at everyone and she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Keiichiro standing there.

" You know, everyone is bound to get hungry at some point." He smiled "Anything in mind?"

"Arigato, Keiichiro." Mint said. She thought for a moment before saying, " Now that you mention it yeah, as long as you don't tell anyone that I recommended it."

" Haven't you heard of cook to customer confidentiality?" Keiichiro smiled a friendly smile again.

Mint giggled. Then she went on her tiptoes and whispered into Keiichiro's ear, "Pizza, please. Pepperoni and plain"

"You got it, ma'am." Keiichiro said. Then they both laughed quietly

Mint heard Pudding and Lettuce giggling. Then, she smiled. Mint thought it was nice to see her friends so happy. Mint then glanced at the clock to see that it was 5:oo p.m. Good timing, Keiichiro, Mint thought.

Ding Dong. Knock, knock, knock.

"How many people are coming to my house tonight?" Mint said quietly to her self. She opened the door, " O, onee-chan? What are you doing here?" Mint sounded very surprised.

" It's raining out there, I was walking by and your house was close." Zakuro said calmly. She too put away her shoes.

" Blankets are in the basket by Ichigo. Towels are in the bathroom on the shelf. Pudding can show you where they are." Mint said still a little shocked.

"Thanks. Is everyone here?" Zakuro asked.

"Pretty much." Mint replied. Mint just stood there a minute. She could hear everyone greet Zakuro. Mint smiled and thought "Wow, everyone's at _my_ house. Even onee-chan! Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all." With that she turned around and went to join all her friends in the living room.

**MoonSparrow: Well, that was pretty good for a first chapter in a first fanfic, right? Oh and Mint you can be sweet and kind. Awwww**

**Mint: Yeah…hey! Still I don't think you captured my full beauty. **

**MoonSparrow: Uhh, Mint**

**Mint: I mean the key to a good story is to capture one's character's full potential. **

**MoonSparrow: Mint (pokes Mint)**

**Mint: How do you expect to succeed if you don't,**

**MoonSparrow: Mint, go sit in the corner! **

**Mint: But, I**

**MoonSparrow: Now! **

**(Mint goes and sits in the corner) **

**MoonSparrow: Thank you all for reading this. I'll try to get the rest up soon. Anyway, please review and thanks! **

**MoonSparrow: (announcer's voice) Thank you for reading the first chapter of ****One Rainy Night****: the storm. And be with us for chapter 2: Why are they here?**


	2. Why are they here?

**MoonSparrow: Hi there. It's me again! I'm back to write chapter 2! **

**Tart: Gee, someone's perky**

**MoonSparrow: Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?**

**Tart: (backs up) I guess not. **

**MoonSparrow: Good. Here's a cookie**

**(Hands Tart cookie)**

**Tart: Um, K **

**MoonSparrow: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters. **

**Tart: I don't think I'd survive if you did. **

**MoonSparrow: What was that Tart? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?**

**Tart: What class? **

**MoonSparrow: This one. (Points to seemingly empty chairs) **

**Tart: ? **

**MoonSparrow: They're invisible. They can hear you.**

**Tart: (walks away) I'm gonna go hang out with Pudding. You scare me. **

**MoonSparrow: I also don't own any games, brands or other random things in this story. With that lets begin.**

Mint walked into the kitchen to talk to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, how's the pizza coming?" Mint asked quietly

"Almost ready." He replied simply.

"Good." Mint said. Then she left the kitchen to rejoin her friends whom were all watching T.V.

"Did I miss anything?" Mint asked as she sat back down.

"Not too much," Mint was a little surprised because Ichigo hadn't said much for a while. Ichigo continued, "the main guy fell into mud and his girlfriend tried to help him up but, ended up falling in also."

"Cool, anything else?" Mint asked.

"Nope." Ichigo answered flatly

Over the course of 20 minutes the friends sat and laughed and enjoyed themselves. Suddenly, the familiar sound of knocking reached Mint's ears.

"Now who could that be?" Mint said as she stood up and made her way toward the door. She opened it to find the three most unexpected "guests" on her front step.

"Well this sure is awkward." Kisshu mumbled.

"May we come in?" Pai asked, tall as ever.

Mint just stood there, mouth a gape. "Uhhh, sure, come in." She sounded as though she still were in a daze. Mint stepped out of the way so they could enter.

"What's with the paralysis? It's not like we're going to attack you." Pai said as the three aliens stood there, sopping wet.

Mint shook her head to snap herself out of it. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" she sounded puzzled.

"Well, we would be in our ship," Pai suddenly was speaking with an aggressive tone, "but these two (points at Kisshu and Tart) decided that it would be a great idea to start playing with my science things and my computer." He rubbed his forehead. "Basically we can't go back to our place for a while. Plus this storm. Also, we saw your lights on, we saw some of the mews going in, and Kisshu saw Ichigo go in too." Pai took a breath, as if to signify that was finished speaking.

"Put your shoes on the rug." She pointed to the rug, "I'll get you some towels and blankets."

Just as Mint left, Pudding came bounding in and she tackled Tart with one of her death hugs.

"Taru-Taru! Pudding is so happy to see you!" Pudding squeezed even harder.

"Get off of me! I can't breathe!" Tart peeled her off, clearly annoyed.

" (Sigh) I wish Ichigo would rush to me like that." Kisshu muttered to himself in an almost depressed way.

Mint came back with the towels and blankets and she handed them one of each to the three aliens. As soon as Tart received his and wrapped the towel around himself, Pudding dragged him into the living room.

As soon as they all sat down, Keiichiro came in with the pizzas, five to be exact. Since there was eleven people altogether, they had to share. Mint shared with Lettuce, Ryou shared with Keiichiro, Pudding with Tart, Pai with Zakuro, and Ichigo with Masaya and Kisshu. They were all busy chatting and eating.

Lettuce talked to Mint about a new book she was reading, Keiichiro and Ryou talked about new ideas for the café, Pudding and Tart talked about comics and shows (Movies, T.V., Cartoons, ect), Pai and Zakuro talked about each others pasts, and Ichigo and Masaya talked about each others likes and dislikes. Sadly, Kish just sat back and listened, but he didn't mind because he was hearing ideas of what he could use to woo Ichigo and ideas on how to sabotage Masaya.

After everyone finished and put away their plates, they started to play random games like; Janga, mash, go fish, chess, and Scrabble.

About half an hour later, Pai was the undefeated champ of chess, the girls all knew who each other liked, Kish was cursing the Janga set and kicking it across the room for the fifteenth time, Pudding and Tart were in the middle of an intense game of go fish, and Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Ryou were all making long, impossible words, some were real, others made up. 

Abruptly, Tart stood up and announced, "Okay, I'm bored," mumbles of agreement sounded soon after,

"We should watch a movie, Onee-chan!" Pudding suggested.

"Okay," Mint thought for a minute, "who ever finds the bags of popcorn and brings them here can pick the movie."

Everyone began the search for the popcorn. A few minutes later Pudding popped up with the popcorn.

" Pudding found it guys!" Mint called to everyone. Slowly, they all drifted back. "The movies are in there," Mint pointed to a small cabinet. "Which one do you want watch, Pudding?" she asked.

Pudding was rummaging through the movies for a few minutes when finally she popped out of the cabinet with two movies. She placed them in front of her. One was a horror movie called "The Dark Storm" and the other was a romance movie called "Love's Poem" Pudding closed her eyes and switched them around a whole bunch of times.

"Um, Pudding, what're you doing?" Ichigo wondered.

" Pudding can't decide which one to pick, so Pudding is going to choose one on random. Which ever one Pudding points to is the one we'll watch." Pudding said.

" Oh, okay" There was a little worry in Ichigo's voice, on the off chance that Pudding were to pick the horror movie.

Pudding spun them around and around until she almost made everyone else be sick. Finally, Pudding pointed to one and picked it up so that everyone could see it.

"This is the movie that we will watch," She said. Pudding turned the case around so she could read it, " 'The Dark Storm' " she announced.

Once she heard that, Ichigo almost fainted and said, "Oh no."

**MoonSparrow: Yay! Another chapter: finished! **

**MoonSparrow: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mint (from the corner): can I come out now?**

**MoonSparrow: No, not yet. **

**MoonSparrow: Anyways, Thanks to my friend, NinjaTerra, who helped me out with ideas. And Thanks to all of the peeps reading and reviewing (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) **

**MoonSparrow: (announcer's voice) Thanks for joining us for One Stormy Night ch.2: why are they here? And please join us again for O.S.N ch.3: the mews are more fun than movies. **

**Ichigo: Why is Mint in the corner?**

**Mint (from the corner): help me!**

**MoonSparrow: She was annoying me. (throws apple to Mint) Eat that, it's healthy.**

**MoonSparrow: Well, see you soon. Bye! (waves)**


	3. the mews are more fun than movies

**MoonSparrow: Chapter 3! Yay!**

**Ichigo: Hi**

**MoonSparrow: Ichigo, aren't you scared? **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**MoonSparrow: The movie, "the dark storm" he he**

**Ichigo: (gulp) um, I'll be over there. (Runs and hides behind couch)**

**MoonSparrow: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it's characters or any of the brands or games in this story. And by the way, if you were wondering, "the Dark Storm" and "Love's Poem" aren't real movies. I made them up just for the story. **

**Ichigo (from behind the couch): It's not a real movie? **

**MoonSparrow: In my world, no. In yours, yes.**

**Ichigo: (little shriek)**

**MoonSparrow: Okay, let's start.**

Everyone sat down around the room. They were all under blankets and there were popcorn bowls "floating" around the room to everyone. A few minutes later, after everyone was situated, Mint walked in with a cooler full of sodas and ice.

"If you want a soda, come grab one" Mint said as she set the cooler down.

Except for the aliens, everyone grabbed a soda. Pudding sat back down next to Tart. She looked at him and asked,

"Doesn't Taru-Taru want a soda?"

"What's soda?" Tart asked.

Everybody looked at Tart.

"You guys don't know what soda is?" Ichigo asked sounding surprised.

"No." the aliens all said simultaneously.

"Well," Mint grabbed a few sodas from the cooler, " then you should try some." With a small smile she tossed a soda to each of them.

"Arigato, Mint." The aliens all took a sip and nodded, as if to say that they liked their drinks.  
" Okay, now everyone has what they need? We are all comfy? Good. Then, let us start the movie." Mint sat down and pressed play.

_ "It was twelve years ago today, that I, Aaron Nightingale, died." _The movie showed pictures of this Aaron Nightingale. _"I still enjoy to walk around the park at night. When the Moon is out is my favorite time to visit." _ The camera showed a park at night with the full moon. The sound of feet walking was the only sound though no one was there. _"Some people can see me, but only some really see me. Most of the few who do see me just think that it was there imagination." _A gossamer figure showed up. It looked as though it were sitting on the fountain, sad and waiting for someone. _" I just sit and wait at the park. I am waiting for my other half, my love." _

"I guess this movie isn't so bad after all." Ichigo thought aloud. " It's actually kinda sweet." Then she snuggled up next to Masaya. This, however, was getting on Kish's nerves. Ichigo and Masaya looked into each other's eyes and began to lean toward each other for a kiss. (Romantic music starts to play. Just joshing with ya')

" Anyone want popcorn?" Kisshu had popped up right in between Ichigo and Masaya, interrupting their moment.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yell whispered to him.

" Yes, kitty cat?" Kisshu said trying to sound innocent.

"Uggh!" Ichigo turned her back toward Kisshu, which hurt his feelings a little.

Kisshu sat back and drank his soda, starting to enjoy the taste.

_"I have been searching for my true love, but even if I find her, what if she doesn't love me back? I'll never be able to rest peacefully if she doesn't." _

"That's kinda like what's happening with me and Ichigo." Kisshu thought to himself. "I like this movie." He thought again.

About ten minutes later, Masaya left to the bathroom. Kisshu took this to his advantage. It was a scary part in the movie so he sat next to Ichigo to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ichigo. This is only a movie." He was speaking in a calm, soothing voice.

"But it so scary. Ahhh! Help me Kisshu! Make it go away!" Ichigo was wiggin' out. Again, Kisshu took this to his advantage. He held open his blanket so that she could snuggle next to him. What he wasn't expecting was Ichigo practically attaching herself to him. He folded his blanket around her and hugged her, saying,

"Shh, shh. Ichigo, it's okay. Your safe as long as you are in my arms." He looked up to see the face of Pai whom had witnessed what just happened. The look on his face said, "Smooth."

Once Masaya came back out and saw Kish and Ichigo, Kish just stuck out his tongue.

_"I always tried to tell them how I died, but no one could hear me. I would watch everyone as they busied themselves to find how I died. For you see, only three people know how I died; the killer, myself, and one other girl whom is my true love." _ The forlorn ghostly man was running away from the wind. _" I had run from the wind otherwise I thought that I might be blown away, into dust, never to return." _He crouched behind the fountain. A single shimmering tear rolled down his almost see through face.

Ichigo started to cry softly. Masaya looked up. Kisshu held her close and asked,

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He looked up at the screen quick then back down to Ichigo. "This isn't a scary part."

"You're right, it isn't scary. It's just, th, that poor man." Ichigo's tears were full of sympathy and pity for the poor, lonely, ghost man.

Kisshu pulled her closer yet. "You're cute when you're cryin' for someone else."

Masaya almost scowled at Kisshu but his anger turned to sadness when he saw Ichigo crying into Kisshu.

Another half an hour later, Ichigo was lying on Kish's lap, Masaya was struggling to contain his anger and jealousy, Mint was propping herself up on the couch, Zakuro and Pai both were staring blankly at the screen, Tart and Pudding were loosely holding hands, Lettuce was cleaning off her glasses, Keiichiro was munching on popcorn and enjoying his soda, and Ryou had run off to the bathroom.

At 7ish, the movie was starting to end

_"But, Damara, I love you." _Aaron was chasing after his true love, Damara_. "I love you too, Aaron, but you are a spirit and I'm still human. I want to be with you and help you but it doesn't look like it'll work." _Damara sat down on the fountain in the park. Aaron gently lifted her head so that she could look him in the eyes. _"You can help me. When the full moon is out tonight, come to under the pedestal in this fountain. Say that you love me, that you'll never love anyone else. Then kiss me and I'll be set free, no longer hopelessly wandering this park in search of you." _ They stared into each other's eyes. Damara had started to cry, _"But, I don't want to be apart from you. If you are set free than I might not be able to see you again." "Let me tell you a secret," Aaron said, his voice like the wind, "you, sadly, are supposed to die next Tuesday. We will be together, because I will wait for you." _ Later that night, Damara did as she was told and came. Soon after she arrived, Aaron did too. They grabbed each other's hands. _"I love you and I'll never love another." _Damara choked on her words for she began to cry. They kissed a passionate one and Aaron began to glow. _" No, don't leave me!"_ Damara screamed. _"I'm not leaving you, I shall see very soon. This is not goodbye. I love you Damara, never forget that." _Their hands began to loosen as Aaron started to drift away. _"No!" _Damara sank to her knees sobbing.

What Aaron had said was true because, Damara died on that next Tuesday from being hit by a drunken driver. She became her ghostly self and wandered into the park, to the fountain and found Aaron sitting there. He stood up, reached out his hand and said,

_"I have been waiting for you, my love." _Damara ran to him, they embraced and shortly after drifted into the sky, holding hands. So they could be together forever.

_THE END_

Everyone clapped.

"S, so beautiful!" Ichigo sobbed.

"It truly was, Ichigo, it truly was." Kish was looking admiringly at Ichigo.

"Hey, Mint, can I have another soda?" Tart stood there, holding his empty can and his eyes big.

"Yeah, everyone can have another." Mint stood up and was stretching.

"Pudding found Apples to Apples, we should play it." Pudding held up the box.

Everyone showed some expression of agreement.

"Okay, I'll teach you guys how to play if you don't already know." Mint said, smiling and thinking, "Tonight is turning out wonderfully."

**MoonSparrow: This is my favorite chapter so far. **

**Ichigo: I enjoyed the movie kinda**

**MoonSparrow: Yeah, me too. I think it would make a good real movie. Besides that, did you enjoy Kisshu?**

**Ichigo: ****um yes****.**

**MoonSparrow: What was that? I couldn't hear you. (Cups ear to listen better)**

**Ichigo: YES! **

**(Kisshu pops out of closet) Kisshu: Yes! Woo hoo!**

**Ichigo: KISH! You tricked me, MoonSparrow!**

**MoonSparrow: maybe….**

**MoonSparrow: Thank you for reading, but I need at least 5 reviews before I make ch.4: Apples and the Quest Elf**


	4. Apples and the Quest Elf

**MoonSparrow: Hello! I have returned! **

**Masaya: I get to be the guest here too? Cool.**

**MoonSparrow: guest? Okay, who let you in here? Was it Ryou? Oh he's so gonna get it.**

**Masaya: Wait, what? **

**Moonsparrow: Ooo, this should be fun. (Grins evilly) **

**Masaya: Am I missing something here?**

**MoonSparrow: Masaya, look a squirrel is dying in this closet!**

**Masaya: WHAT? (Runs into closet)**

**MoonSparrow: (Shuts and locks closet door) I was right, that was fun! **

**Masaya: (bangs on closet door)**

**MoonSparrow: I don't own T.M.M, it's characters, or the brands or games in this story. Enjoy!**

…**~…**

They all sat in a big-ish circle on the floor. Each person (and alien) had seven cards and their sodas. Mint sat up straight and began to speak,

"Okay, it's pretty simple. There will be one 'judge' which will be me for this round. The judge places a green card in the middle of the circle. Whatever is on the card is the category for example: if the category was entertaining, then you take one of your red cards that you think is either the best fit or is the funniest or whatever and place it face down in the middle. Then, the judge will choose the one that they like the most and whomever put that card down gets the green card. At the end of the game whom ever has the most green cards wins. Also each round, the judge changes, the judge can not play that round and we'll go clockwise" Mint took a deep breath, "Let's begin." Mint set down the green card and the category was annoying.

Everyone tossed their cards in. Mint gathered them up and read them all off.

"Sand castles, big dogs, going to school, eggs, power drills, math, fairies, guitars, parachutes, and teeth." "Hmm, I have to go with going to school. Who put in this one?"

Ichigo raised her hand. Mint handed the card to her. This went on for at least an hour or so. They stopped when the category was torture and someone put a card in that said, this game. 5 minutes later, after cleaning up, Pudding sprung up.

" Let's play Pudding's favorite game." Then she pulled a box with the game inside it out of thin air. As everyone wondered how the sushi she did it, Pudding set down and set up the game board and explained that it was called Quelf.

Though it took her a while, Pudding finally explained how to play.

"Now, everyone pick the character that you want to be." Pudding chose first. She chose the monkey ninja.

"I call Mrs. Picklefeather!" Kisshu shouted and snatched the character for himself.

Everyone else chose the character of their liking and began to play. Kisshu yodeled at one point. Pai had to say "I have you now." every time he made eye contact with anyone. Any time someone took a drink; everyone else had to do cheers and say "Quelf, in the land of the farm." At one time Zakuro had to sing head, shoulders, knees, and toes in another language.

Half an hour later: "Quelf, in the land of the farm!" Everyone's voice rang in unison as they clanked their cans together.

Tart started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny Tar-Tar? Pudding wants to laugh too." Pudding cocked her head to the side in a questioning way.

"heh N, nothing's (snicker) funny he he. I, I don't, heh heh, know what's happeni," He cut himself off because he started to have a laughing attack.

Now that they noticed it, all of the aliens were acting up. All three of them, even Pai, were jittery.

"What is happening to us?" Pai asked, a slight drop of worry in his voice.

After a few murmurs of the girls, Zakuro asked,

"Have any of you ever had caffeine?"

"What is 'caffeine'?" Pai asked, sounding like they were talking about poison or something.

They all looked at each other and let a small laugh escape from their mouths. Then, they all turned toward the aliens again. Ichigo spoke up,

"Caffeine is a sugary substance that gives you a small energy boost. And if you have a lot of it, the sugar will give you a sugar high and you'll be hyper. Hyper is being very sugared up and you're really bouncy and have a lot of excess energy."

"Nothing lethal or harmful to our health?" Pai was both curious and worried.

"No. Though you might be a little tired later." Ichigo saying this slightly calmed the aliens.

. . . ~ . . .

It was 9:30, there were teenagers lying all around the room, while Keiichiro was in the kitchen. An eerie silence filled the air. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the K-man making chocolate chip cookies. Even though he had four batches out cooling already. Like zombies, Pudding and Tart wandered to the kitchen, after being tempted by the cookies.

"Cookies. . ." Tart said in a monotonous tone.

"Pudding need cookies to live." She grabbed two and handed one to Tart. They munched slowly on them for a while.

Keiichiro sat them down at the counter and gave them a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. "There ya' go. Now, don't run off on me, okay?"

"Okay." They said as they began to munch and crunch on the cookies.

Everyone else slowly began to drift in the kitchen as well, all following Pudding and Tart's example.

" Munch, Crunch, chew, chew, slurp, munch, crunch," Everyone was enjoying their cookies. Pai was quite intrigued by the cookies and enjoyed them equally as much. Slowly, the cookies were disappearing. Luckily, they all got full before completely finishing them off. That was good because then Keiichiro could put them in bags for everyone to take home with them later. And he did.

"Gah! I feel so bloated!" Ichigo grunted as she flopped down on a chair.

"Pudding thinks her belly grew bigger." Pudding said in her always-adorable voice.

"I don't think I've ever eaten that many cookies before." Mint plopped herself down on her couch.

"I don't think I'll ever eat that much again." Kish came and sat next to Ichigo, half because he wanted to, the other half was to bug the sushi out of Masaya.

"No falling asleep. Pudding will get bored. Maybe we should have more sodas." Pudding started to throw sodas to everyone, including herself.

Well, one soda became four and everyone was becoming Antsy Nancys.

"What now?" Tart was twiddling his thumbs fast, and I'm talking Guinness World Records fast.

Lettuce perked up but then shrunk down.

"What's your idea, Onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"N, nothing. Never mind it." She was shaking her head and looking down.

Tell us, Please?" Mint called from across the room.

Lettuce whispered to Pudding, Pudding to Zakuro, Zakuro to Ichigo, and finally Ichigo to Mint.

Mint nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll go get it." Mint walked out of the room.

"Get what?" Ryou wondered aloud.

"Mint returned with a machine and some microphones. "Whose up for some Karaoke?"

Kish pounded a fist into the air and with much enthusiasm shouted, "Yes!"

. . . ~ . . .

**MoonSparrow: 4 down, 2 to go**

**(Bashing and thrashing comes from closet.) **

**MoonSparrow: Shut up, Masaya! I'm just keeping you in there until Kish and Ichigo have their special moment**

**(Thrashing worsens) **

**MoonSparrow: (kicks door) Anyways thanx for reading my story and reviewing. (Please continue by the way) Also, I just want to know something, On a scale from 0 to 10 ( 0 being absolutely horrid, 10 being epically amazing) where does this story fall? Let me know and thanx. The next chapter will be ch 5: Karaoke! See ya! (Waves)**


	5. Karaoke

**MoonSparrow: I'm back and I'm ready to roll**

**(Muffled screams come from closet)**

**Zakuro: What was that? **

**MoonSparrow: Oh, I tied up Masaya in the closet and I'm forcing him to watch the documentary of forest fires (thank you, Sparrow-chan)**

**Zakuro: whatever**

**MoonSparrow: Zakuro, do the disclaimer deal please.**

**Zakuro: (points thumb at MoonSparrow) She doesn't own t.m.m. , the characters, the brands or the songs in this story.**

**MoonSparrow: thanks. Well, let's start. I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Zakuro: (walks away) **

**v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Mint set up the karaoke machine, with help from the K-man. She thanked him, brushed off her hands and said, "Okay, it's up and running and ready to go." Mint looked around the room. "Who wants to go first?"

Kish, Pudding, and Tart all stood up and said, "I do."

"Solo or duet?" Mint held out the microphones.

"Solo." Kish said and grabbed a mike.

"Pudding and Tart want to sing a duet!" Pudding grabbed two mikes.

Everyone was all hypered up, bouncing off the walls. They were all excited to hear the singin' and to sing themselves. It sure was something.

Pudding and Tart were sorting through the songs to find the one they wanted to sing. They stopped on one song, looked it over for a moment, and then finally chose it.

The song they chose was Hero by Skillet. "I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today, (Falling off the edge today)"

"I need a hero, who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? I need a hero, who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I need a hero. I need a hero. A hero's gonna save me just in time." Pudding and Tart took a deep breath and bowed.

The "audience" applauded. Kish whispered something to Mint. She stepped up to the machine and scrolled through the songs also. She stopped on one called "Breathe" by Faith Hill. "I feel the magic in the air. Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away." "Caught up in the rush the slow and steady touch. And isn't that how love's supposed to be?" "I can feel the magic in the air. Being with you gets me that way." Mint also took a deep breath and then curtsied. Everybody clapped. Then it was Lettuce's turn. Sadly, they had to force her up there.

Finally, she chose "Hello" by Evanescence. "Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello." "If I smile but don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry." "Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday." (Lettuce takes deep breath) (Lettuce bows) "Arigato."

Mint walked Lettuce off the "stage" (wood beams all stacked together) Next up was Zakuro. She sang "Call me When you're Sober" by Evanescence. " Don't cry to me, if you loved me you'd be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind." "So don't cry to me, if you loved me you would be here with me. Don't lie to me, just get your things. I've made up your mind." Zakuro just walked off the makeshift stage and sat on the floor.

After Zakuro, oddly enough, was Pai. He sang "Headstrong" by Trapt. "Circling your, circling your, circling your head. Contemplating everything you've ever said. Now I see the truth, I got a doubt. A different motive in your eyes. And now I'm out, see you later. I see your fantasy." "Where do you belong? This is not where you belong. (I can't give anything away) This is not where you belong. (I won't give anything away) This is not where you belong." Pai bowed and a small rosy colored blush appeared on his face.

Keiichiro went up. He sang "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. (A/N sorry, I just love this song though) The K-man began to sing, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." . . . . . . . "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul." Keiichiro bowed in one direction. Then the other.

Then, Ryou was forced to be next. The girls pushed him up there. He didn't want to look like a loser so he decided to sing "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach. (If the title doesn't describe Ryou, what does? Only kidding) "Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness I need to calculate what creates my own madness . . ." "I feel irrational, so confrontational. To tell the truth I am getting away with murder. And is it impossible to never tell the truth? But the reality is I'm getting away with murder." Quickly, he got off the "stage" and sat down.

Masaya was next. He sang "American Idiot" by Green Day. (Maybe it should've been "Japanese Idiot" ha ha only joking) "Don't wanna be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under a new media. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America." "Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue." Masaya looked toward Kish, showing him a face that said, " Take that, you elf!" Then he looked towards Ichigo who wasn't looking at him at all. Masaya frowned and walked off stage.

Finally, it was Kish's turn. Before he went on stage he whispered something else to Mint. A plan of sorts. Mint just smiled and nodded, she liked this plan. Kish stepped up and chose the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. "Tommy used to work on the docks. Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck it's tough, so tough. Gina works the diner all day. Workin' for her man, she brings home her pay. For love, mmm for love. She says we gotta hold on to what we got. It doesn't matter if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot. For love we'll give it a shot. Oh, we're half way there. Oh, oh, livin'on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Oh oh, livin' on a prayer. Tommy's got his six string in hock. Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk. So tough mmm it's tough. Gina dreams of runnin' away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers, Baby its okay, someday." . . . . . "Whoa, we're half way there. Whoa oh, Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Whoa oh, Livin' on a Prayer." Kish took in many deep breaths.

Then Kish winked to Mint, who returned the wink. He changed the song to "Broken" by Seether feat and Amy Lee (A/N Amy Lee is the lead singer in Evanescence.) "I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal you pain away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore." Kish looked at Ichigo, smiled, and offered a hand to her. With a surprised look on her face, Ichigo grabbed his hand and came on stage as well.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

In unison they sang, "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." (x2) ""Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away." "You've gone away, you don't fell me anymore."

Kish and Ichigo bowed and took deep breaths. Then, they locked eyes and, in front of everyone (including Masaya), they shared a loving, very passionate kiss.

**MoonSparrow: whoa! **

**Kish: (In back round) Holy goosefish! (Starts to sing "Love Addict" by Family Force 5)**

**(Masaya screams from closet)**

**MoonSparrow: Ha ha**

**(Kish twirls around room) **

**MoonSparrow: Sorry that this probably wasn't too exciting of a chapter cause of all the singing but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we, *cough* Kish, did.**

**See you next time for ch.6 Aliens shouldn't drink soda. Thanks and bye (Smiles and waves. **

**Kish: (still twirling around room) She kissed me! She really kissed me! **


	6. Jealousy can kill

**MoonSparrow: Hi, hi!**

**Pai: SHUTTLEBUS!**

**MoonSparrow: Sorry, Pai is a little hyper right now.( btw Sorry I changed the title of the chapter. This one just seems to fit better.)**

**Pai: Ahhhhhh! The owls are going to steal my soul (Pai points to stomach) **

**MoonSparrow: Umm, k. I don't own T.M.M, the brands, games, or the songs in this story. Isn't that right, Pai? **

**Pai Yeppidy, yeppers! **

**MoonSparrow: With that, let's begin**

**Pai: POTATO MUFFIN!**

****

Kish and Ichigo pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Pure shock was written across their faces, and a glimmer of bliss shone in their eyes.

"Kish. That was enchanting." Ichigo quietly breathed out.

Kish brushed Ichigo's hair out of her face. He smiled lovingly at her. "Ichigo, your beauty can not be matched through out the entire universe." (Aww, mushy fluff.)

That's when Masaya snapped. He came charging from across the room. "Get you're your alien D.N.A. away from _my_ Ichigo!" Everyone started to come in between Masaya and Kish for safety.

"Whoa, Masaya, it's okay, just calm down. Stop." Mint was trying to calm him. It didn't work.

"Yo, cool it, hot head." Ryou put his arm in front of the rampaging Masaya. He just pushed it out of his way.

"Masaya, calm down." Ichigo's voice shook with worry and fright. She looked over at Kish to see him, smiling?

"So, Pretty boy things he can take me on, does he?" Kish thought to himself as he smiled. Kish looked over to see Ichigo looking at him in worry. He grabbed her hand. "Don't fret, Kitty cat. Pretty boy won't lay a finger on you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about." She squeezed Kish's hand harder.

Masaya wasn't slowing down at all. Anger and hatred was written in his eyes. Ichigo looked at him then back to Kish to notice the appearance of two small glinting objects. "Kish, no, don't use your daggers. Don't hurt him." She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"As you wish, kitty cat." Kish smiled and made his daggers disappear. (A/N yay, Princess Bride reference- as you wish.)

Masaya charged through all of the concerned yet determined faces. Once he got to the stage, he tackled Kish and pinned him to the ground.

"Kish!" Ichigo tried to reach her alien lover. Masaya pushed her harshly aside.

"Stay out of this, Ichigo!" Masaya was no longer there. The rage and hatred in his voice convinced Ichigo of that.

"What? Is elf boy too scared to hit me?" Masaya taunted in a mocking tone.

"No, Ichigo asked me to not kill you." Kish smiled through the bruises he had already received from the rampaging monster.

"Masaya, stop, Please!" Ichigo begged as she struggled to stand.

"Shut up, Ichigo! I told you not to interfere." Masaya really was a monster.

"If he really loved me, he'd be more concerned about how he probably broke some bones of mine." Ichigo muttered to herself.

Masaya was punching and kicking and harming Kish so much that finally, Ichigo snapped too.

"Masaya, you, you fiend, brute, savage. You monster. You are nothing but a wretched, wretched idiot!" Ichigo came to him and punched him across the face, hard. He turned his head back to Ichigo with despise in his eyes. A look that said, "You shouldn't of done that."

"Ichigo, you have one chance. All you have to say is that you're sorry and you'll never love or even see this _thing_ again." His fists were shaking from rage.

"No." She said with gusto.

"What?" Masaya said through clenched teeth as he breathed very heavily.

Ichigo looked straight into Masaya's eyes and said, "NO!" She smacked his face, kicked him where the sun don't shine and continued, "Kisshu is my one and only love. I see that now." Ichigo's loving gaze toward Kish quickly turned back to hatred as she looked back at Masaya.

Masaya stared at Kisshu. "_You_ did this to my Ichigo!"

"I'm not _your_ Ichigo, you scuzzwad!" Ichigo was getting more and more angry. Finally, she just couldn't hold back anymore. "Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!"

Brilliant light filled the room as Ichigo went through her transformation.

"Masaya, it's time you got lost." Ichigo wasn't joking.

"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce had a warning tone in her voice.

"Ribbon" Ichigo said as she started her attack.

"Ichigo, please," Keiichiro pleaded from the side.

"Strawberry" She continued.

"Ichigo, don't you da, " Ryou was cut off by Ichigo finishing her attack.

" Surprise!" An even brighter than usual light flashed as she twirled and propelled her attack at Masaya.

"NO!" The mews all screamed as did the K-man and Ryou. Pai held Tart behind him as he shielded his own eyes from the blinding light.

Masaya lay motionless on the floor and Ichigo smirked,

"I showed that jerk." She then fainted from exhaustion.

Luckily, Kish was there just in time to catch her. "I've gotcha' Kitty cat." He briefly looked at the destruction caused by his little Koneko-chan. He smiled, "Nice aim."

…~…

Thankfully, Pai and Keiichiro knew some things about medical help. Keiichiro was looking over Masaya, to see if he was even _alive_. Pai was helping Kish and the still unconscious Ichigo.

"Well, there you go, Kish. That should do. Let me know if anything worsens." Pai was starting to get up and walk away. Kish grabbed Pai's wrist to cease him. Pai turned around and looked at Kish.

"Pai, wait, what about Ichigo? Is she okay?" Kish's eyes were full of worry for his little kitty cat.

"She's, well, she's alive if that's what you mean." Pai had a tone in his voice that made Kish nervous.

"What do you mean by_ that_?" Kish's anxiety was troubling Pai. So he put his hand on his younger companion's shoulder. Kish knew that usually _that_ wasn't a good sign.

"Well, I can't tell for sure what is going on with her. She used a lot of energy when she fired that attack. She drained herself pretty bad. Also, she has a few broken bones. She'll be fine, hopefully." Pai saw the close to terrified look on Kish's face and sighed. "Don't fret, Kish." Pai stood up and padded Kish on the shoulder. As he was walking away, he remembered something and turned around again to tell Kisshu. "What's more, she'll be asleep for a while. Don't worry, it's just so she can restore some of her energy." Kish kept on looking at Ichigo. "Oh, and Kish," He looked up to look at Pai's face as his friend spoke. "Please, don't push your self. Take it easy." Kish nodded and Pai smiled and walked away.

Kish sadly looked back down at the rising and falling of Ichigo's chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Quietly he whispered to her,

"Please, Ichigo, please stay with me." He made a halfhearted smile at her. "After all, you can't leave without me thanking you for saving my life." Kish pulled a blanket up over the both of them and allowed himself to be over come by slumber.

**MoonSparrow: . . . . . . **

**Ryou: Egads, Woman!**

**MoonSparrow: Aww shut up (slaps Ryou)**

**Pai: (walks in with ice pack on head) What happened back there? (Is talking about the bold thingy above) Where am I? **

**MoonSparrow: You are in the magical land of dragon dust and Fairy sparkles.**

**Pai: I gotta sit down. (Goes to find chair) **

**MoonSparrow: Oh, that reminds me. (Cups hands around mouth) Hey, Mint, you can come out now!**

**Mint: (awakes with a start) huh? Wha? Oh, Yay! (Jumps up and runs off)**

**MoonSparrow: Sorry that this was a little rough chapter. The idea struck me and I thought why not? Sorry, also that this story is kinda going off course. Whatevs. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying it. See you real soon next time. Byez! (Smiles and waves)**


	7. Every mew has their dream sequence

**MoonSparrow: Waz crackalackin'? Sorry that I've been neglecting this for a little while. But I'm back, baby! (Does two thumbs up and shows a huge, cheesy smile)**

**Ryou: Sorry ain't gonna cut it, toots. You've had us characters, (points at himself) and all your adoring fans (gestures to imaginary audience) hanging on the edge. Just how do think you can explain yourself? **

**MoonSparrow: (slaps Ryou) Shut up, you lousy piece of rubbish! I already said sorry. Besides, I've had drama camp this week so I was a little busy. (Turns toward audience with a smile) I really am sorry for putting this off.**

**Ryou: (rubs face) Geez a Lou, gal! You sure have a strong arm! **

**MoonSparrow: Darn right! Now, be a doll and do the disclaimer.**

**Ryou: MoonSparrow doesn't own T.M.M, it's characters, songs or really anything else. (MoonSparrow smacks Ryou's arm) Okay, she owns the idea for this fanfic but otherwise,**

**MoonSparrow: Don't you dare. **

**Ryou: k**

**MoonSparrow: By the way, the reason that this chapter is a dreaming sequence is because that's my favorite thing to write! So, I though this was as good an opportunity as ever. (Smiles) Well, with that said, let us begin. **

Ichigo was lying on the floor of a completely black room. She opened her eyes slowly to see sheer blackness. This alarmed Ichigo as she shot up to a sitting position. She looked to where her hands were and, to her surprise, she saw them. Now that she noticed it, she could see her whole body, but it was gossamer and slightly ghost like.

"Am, am I dead?" Ichigo hopelessly inquired the dark, blank atmosphere.

The ghostly Ichigo stood up and winced at the pain she felt in her chest and arms. She tenderly grazed the sore areas and concluded that they must be broken. Unfortunately, that was what she didn't understand.

"Why do I hurt so much?" again she asked aloud to pure nothingness.

Finally, a calm yet eldritch voice came with her answers. "Not to worry, my dear. You are yet to be lifeless or forgotten."

Ichigo instantly whipped her head back and forth in search of the owner to the ominous voice.

Said being continued, "Your injuries are from the attack that you used upon Masaya. You used an immense amount of power and energy, and you happened to damage yourself in the process as well." The voice seemed to Ichigo as though she had heard it before. Though she couldn't remember who it was.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Show yourself!" Ichigo was going rapid fire with these questions for two reasons. For one she desperately wanted to know and that was the speed that her mind was going.

"Who I am and what I look like shall be known soon enough. Where you happen to be is the realm of reflection and reverie. And you are here for the purpose that you must find on your own." The voice belonged to a man, that much Ichigo had figured out.

Ichigo felt a blast of wind fly past her. Soon there after, she felt someone or thing grasp her hand lightly, as if to lead her somewhere.

"Now, let us begin on your journey of thought." The man said in a playful manor and swiftly swept her away.

…~…

They sped down endless dark halls. They halted once they reached what seemed like a tree-enclosed park. Hidden behind greenery, the two ghostly persons saw what appeared to be a young couple sitting together.

"It's nice out today, isn't it?" The redheaded girl said feebly.

"It sure is." With a smile, the black haired boy said.

"Hey! That was Masaya and I at the park today before the storm hit." Ichigo said in surprise. The man that was with her simply nodded and stood.

"Get back down here! Do you want to be seen?" Ichigo said sounding alarmed.

The man smiled at her and made a small-amused chuckle. "In this form, no one can see us." To prove his point, he walked right through the Masaya and Ichigo that were sitting on the bench.

Ichigo, sitting there, mouth agape, only managed to look as totally surprised as she was.

The man returned and led her through to a different scene. It was of the same couple as previous cuddling by the fire. These two ghost like beings were only there a moment before they sped to the next event. This was when Masaya saw Ichigo and Kisshu snuggling during the movie. Ichigo frowned.

"I can actually feel his anger, sadness, disappointment, and hatred." Ichigo felt guilt beginning to seep slowly into her heart. She did not like this feeling.

They then left to when Kish and Ichigo kissed. Ichigo heard the mushy lines that they said to each other. Then, she literally felt Masaya snap as he charged toward Kish.

Ichigo rushed to Masaya to stop him. "Masaya, stop. You'll only get yourself hurt." Ichigo stood in front of him as he walked straight through her. "No, please. You're gonna get yourself killed!" Ichigo uselessly screamed.

The man walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You can't stop him. He can't hear you."

That's when Ichigo witnessed the thing that shattered the remains of her sanity and control. The moment that she shot Masaya with her attack and he descended to the ground limply. At that time, Ichigo turned to the man and fell apart in his arms as she sobbed her heart out. She couldn't stand the sight of herself mercilessly attacking her once boyfriend. After all, it wasn't like she hated Masaya.

"This is taking it too far." The man said as he transported Ichigo and himself away from there.

They showed up back in the black room, only torches lit up the entire room. The man gently pulled the fragile Ichigo off of himself and smiled at her lovingly. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes showed her fallen spirit and the destruction done to her heart as tears of true desolation and despair fell from them.

"I know why I'm here now." She barely managed to choke out. "You wanted me to see the monster that I had become and the lives that I had altered immensely. I understand, just never again make me experience that."

After listening intently, the man smiled again. "You sought your answer and that is what you have found." He stepped back. "Now, I have to fulfill your other requests. Ichigo, look into my eyes and you shall know who I am."

Ichigo looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes widened as she remembered who this man was. "Pai?"

The man smiled in reply. Ichigo had never seen Pai smile, especially this much.

"Why are you helping me?" Ichigo's question seemed a slightly cold.

"We were once enemies. That doesn't mean we have to be forever." Pai grabbed her hand one last time and smiled.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo pulled Pai close for a meaningful hug. Then, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Pai. I shall never forget this."

They pulled away and Pai looked into Ichigo's eyes and said finally, "It is time for you to go home." He smiled one last time and said, "Take one step back and you'll return to where you belong."

Ichigo stepped back to find that there was nothing there. She fell and saw Pai's smiling face as he said, sounding farther and farther away, "See you when you awake."

Ichigo screamed as she fell for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, just as she was to hit the bottom, she awoke, shooting herself up so she was sitting. She gasped from the excitement of the dream and winced at the pain that was all too real. Soon after seeing familiar surroundings, Kish popped into her view and smiled as he said,

"At last, my kitten purrs again."

**MoonSparrow: (claps while crying) Beautiful, just beautiful.**

**Ryou: Why'd you make Pai smile that much? He never smiles!**

**MoonSparrow: (Slaps Ryou) It's my story so shut it! (Pulls out remote and presses mute which mutes Ryou) That's better.**

**Ryou: (Makes a face)**

**MoonSparrow: I'm sorry if I confused you with this chapter, I wasn't trying to. It's a little odd I know but whatever. I hope you liked it and I'll see you all next time. Byez! (Smiles and waves)**


	8. It's a Kisshuful Day

**MoonSparrow: 'Sup peeps? (Does peace sign)**

**Tart: (snickers) You look like a goon.**

**MoonSparrow: I know, I'm supposed to. It's make-up; you usually have to wear it in plays. Such as the one that I just came back from doing.**

**Tart: wait, what?**

**Moonsparrow:(Speaks slowly) Actors and actresses wear make-up in plays. **

**Tart: oh goosefish. **

**MoonSparrow: (Figures out what Tart is talking about and smiles evilly) That's right. You and Pudding have a play next week. He he**

**Tart: So, I'm gonna have to wear make-up?**

**MoonSparrow: buckets of it.**

**Tart: (imagines it) (Shivers) So… much… make-up.**

**Moonsparrow: Don't worry. I'll bring a box for you.**

**Tart: What for?**

**MoonSparrow: Your dignity. (Disclaimer: I don't own T.M.M, the characters, or other random junk in this story.)**

**Tart: (starts softly sobbing)**

**MoonSparrow: (pats Tart's shoulder) There, there. (Let us begin!)**

Ichigo was lying on Kish's lap, staring up into his golden eyes. Kish had a loving and calm look on his face but his eyes screamed out the fact that he was anxious and relieved at the same time.

"K, Kish?" Ichigo was still pulling herself out of her dream realm.

"Yes, kitten, it's me." He smiled and petted her head comfortingly.

Ichigo notice that there was a slight pang of pain in Kisshu's eyes. She could tell that he was trying his hardest to hide it but to no prevail. His eyes showed all the tears and screams that were being held back. Ichigo had a look of regret and guilt cross her face as she took her eyes away from Kish's. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Kish.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You seem a little on the edge." Kish searched her eyes for any indication of the problem that was troubling her.

"Do you love me?" Ichigo was staring off, almost as if she were drifting away from reality to a perfect world.

"What?" Kish was a little taken aback by this.

"Kisshu, do you love me, Ichigo?" A slight edge placed itself in her voice.

"Of course. Why would you ask me a question like that?" Kish's eyes were full of worry as he continued to search her eyes for anything.

Ichigo, though it filled her with discomfort, flung herself to a sitting position and whipped around to face the shocked Kisshu.

"Ichigo…" Kish didn't like to see Ichigo hurting herself like that.

"I am dead serious. Do you love me?"

"I told you that I lo," Ichigo cut him off,

"Do _you, all of you _love me, heart, soul, and all?" Her eyes of amber began to glisten with tears and pain.

Kish began to cry as well as he pulled Ichigo close and whispered into her ear.

_"My heart glows for the love of my life. It's brightest when her pain is rife. Her allure entrances me. She most beautiful when she's happy. Her face is that of a porcelain doll. And her name is the only one I want to call. Her smile shows the elegance of white snow and the radiance of the bright sun. She'll forever have the heart of the young. Her auburn eyes: loving and warm. I could love her in any form. A mind, brilliant and full. A day with her is never dull. With a heart that is passionate and blazing, I could never leave a girl this amazing. A soul that sets you free to soar. She's the single knightess fighting life's war. I shall never forget or leave my precious dove. Forever I love you. You are my perfect paramour, my love." _Kish's eyes met Ichigo's. Each of their hearts sang a song of ecstasy. Then, ever so slowly and tenderly, they shared a passionate caress.

…~…

The empty room that they were in was silent. Slowly, the door opened and in flowed Pai. He noticed the sign of affection shared by Kisshu and Ichigo. As silent as an owl's wing, he slipped out of the room. As he leaned against the door he smiled. "I guess Ichigo is awake." He walked down the hall a bit and stopped. He took a brief glance back at the closed doors that he had just come from. "At least they have found their perfect other." Then he continued walking away.

…~…

Pai entered the living room again, where every one else (besides Masaya) was. All eyes adverted toward him as he casually came in.

"Well, is Ichigo alright?" Anxiety casing Mint's voice.

"I'm not for certain, but I believe that she'll be okay." Pai casually shook off the staring eyes and glided over to the couch to sit down. Zakuro eased herself down next to him. She looked at him with serious eyes.

"What did you really see up there?" Zakuro saw straight through Pai's too casual report.

"They were both kissing each other, oblivious to the world around them. They looked very happy." Pain danced in Pai's eyes and voice. "I left them alone so I didn't actually check up on her health situation. I do have a feeling though that she's fine." He made a sad smirk as he said that.

"If you need a sympathy bank, allow me to open an account for you." For the first time, Pai saw Zakuro make a small smile.

They talked for hours. Zakuro and Pai both poured their souls out. They cryed, they laughed, they scowled, they hugged. They were finally both purely happy for hours. Then, a work of the heavens happened. Pai and Zakuro gazed into each other's endless eyes. And, ever so tenderly, they leaned in and allowed themselves to be overcome by feeling and emotion and kissed their first.

…~…

Kish and Ichigo pulled away. Ichigo lied back onto Kish's lap. As she stared into his eyes, she once again saw the glimmer of pain that was being held back with tremendous effort.

"Kish, stop hiding your pain. Tell me what's wrong. And I know that it's not nothing." Ichigo had lifted her arms to place her hands on Kish's face.

"Nothing's bothering me it's just, that pretty boy can hit really hard. Now, I hurt too." Kish smiled playfully.

"Oh, that was my fault." Guilt dropped in her voice again. "I told you not to hurt him so you got hurt instead." Kish looked sweetly down at his little Koneko-chan.

"I was the one that didn't shield myself very well is all. You however had to be thrown against a wall and then come to my rescue." Kish stroked her hair again.

"Wait, did, did I kill him? Is Masaya dead?" Tears coursed their way down Ichigo's face.

Kish wiped them away. "No, he had passed out and was beat up pretty bad but is lots better now." Kish's voice had a sliver of hatred at the mention of Masaya.

"I'm not in love with him but I don't hate him so much that I'd want him dead. Pai helped me figure that out." Ichigo said the last part to herself.

"What about Pai?" Kish wondered.

Just as Ichigo was about to reply, Pai burst in and said, "Yes, what about Pai?"

"Pai!" Ichigo jumped up and tried to run to him but fell just as she got to him. Pai caught her and they hugged. As Ichigo grunted in pain, she only squeezed harder.

"Don't push yourself." Pai smiled and helped her back to Kish.

"Pai, I'm so glad to see you not in my dream. And thank you." Ichigo was leaning against Kish.

"Pai…?" Kish was confused about what had just been said.

Pai just checked over Ichigo to see how she was. Then, he checked Kish whom continued to give him questioning looks.

As Pai left and Ichigo was falling asleep, he winked at Kish and left. Kish sat there with a sleeping Ichigo on his lap and a buzzing mind in his head.

Before he allowed the sleep to over come him, Kish wondered aloud, "What does she mean 'not in my dream'?" That question rang in his brain until he drifted away from consciousness.

**MoonSparrow: I do believe that I might be losing my good writerliness. (Sad face)**

**Lettuce: You're doing fine, MoonSparrow-san**

**MoonSparrow: You're just sayin' that. I'm not making it interesting anymore and I'm going way off course. **

**Lettuce: No, you are just being too hard on yourself. Now keep writing so all these wonderful readers can enjoy more and more of your ingenious ideas.**

**MoonSparrow: (Blushes) Aww. I knew there was a reason I always liked you. You made me feel better. (Hugs Lettuce)**

**Lettuce: You're welcome.**

**MoonSparrow: I hope you liked it and see ya soon. Byez! (Wipes tear off of face while waving) **


	9. Missing Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own T.M.M. the characters or any brands, games, or songs in this fanfic.**

**MoonSparrow: (Is fighting the writer's block monster with sword) Back! Back ye vile beast!**

**Kisshu: Hey MoonSp… What the pickle feather is that? **

**MoonSparrow: Writer's Block Monster! It wants to use its attack on me so I can't think of anything to write.**

**Kisshu: So?**

**MoonSparrow: So, then I can't write and you won't have time with Ichigo 'cause I can't write it.**

**Kisshu: NO! (Starts to fight along side MoonSparrow)**

**MoonSparrow: Ahhh it has already started!**

**Kisshu: This is how you do an attack. (Uses special dagger attack thing) Ha beat that!**

**(Attack bounces off of monster and hits Kish, sending him flying against wall)**

**MoonSparrow: Kisshu! That's it! TEY-YA! (That isn't a real word. It's from a real story that I'm writing) (MoonSparrow attacks monster)**

**(Monster glows and disintegrates)**

**MoonSparrow: Yay! Well, let's begin. (Blows hair out of face)**

…**...**

"Never have I ever eaten sushi for breakfast." Lettuce said on her turn.

"Taru-Taru, your out." Pudding called from across the room.

Lettuce, Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, Ryou, and Pai were all playing a game called "Never have I ever"

"I was getting bored anyways." Tart walked away and sat down, crossing his arms and legs.

Shortly after, Pudding excused herself and sat by Tart. She looked at his brooding expression and finally asked,

"Taru-Taru, do you want to play cards with me?" Pudding hoped that he would be happy from her just asking.

"Just you and me? Playing cards?" Pudding cocked her head at this question then, nodded. "Okay." Tart's mood seemed a little lighter.

"I'm glad." Pudding smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him to a private area. Taruto was actually glad that Pudding cared and was this nice. He felt a strange, never before experienced feeling. A feeling of admiration, but not like looking up to someone kind of admiration. It was more like a love arrow had been shot through to his heart. This wasn't just a crush; this was a small but deep longing. Taruto felt ardor for Pudding Fong.

…~…

Pai scooted next to Zakuro, as did Ryou to Lettuce. They were holding hands and blushing. Lettuce soon piped up,

"Why don't we play a board game or something?"

"Good idea, Lettuce. How about we play Trouble?" Ryou pulled the game from the corner and they began to play it.

After plating for about 20 minutes, they got bored and popped in a movie. It didn't take long for Lettuce to fall asleep on Ryou's lap and for Zakuro and Pai to start leaning against each other for support from lack of sleep. Now that it was noticed, everyone was getting really tired.

…~…

Pudding and Tart played cards for a long time. They started to get bored and stopped. Pudding started to shiver and Tart got up and grabbed a blanket to drape over the both of them. They lied down and stared out the window at the night sky full of falling rain.

Tart smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better, Pudding."

"Of course, Tart, I always want you to smile. I don't like it when you're grumpy."

"…Neither do I." Tart put his arm around Pudding. His smile turned into a considering frown. "Pudding?"

"Yes, Taru-Taru?" Pudding was staring out at the rain still.

"I like you and," He stopped.

"And What, Tart?" Pudding had slight concern in her voice.

Tart smirked. "Don't call me that." He paused. Then, he turned to look at Pudding. Pudding turned to face him too.

"And, I never want you to stop smiling. You aren't you when you aren't smiling." They smiled at each other and hugged. Once they released each other they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. They were blushing but they didn't care because they were having the most blissful time of their lives.

…~…

Keiichiro was standing in the kitchen (again) making some chai tea. Mint was sitting with him sipping some to "test it out" upon Keiichiro's request. Mint seemed a little out of it ever since what Ichigo did to Masaya. She couldn't understand how they could just snap on each other like that. Well, mint's spaciness didn't go unnoticed by Keiichiro.

"Mint?" He asked to bring her back to earth.

"Huh?" Mint wasn't completely back but Keiichiro wasn't going to wait until she was, because that could take forever.

"You can tell me you troubles, can't you?" Keiichiro continued to stir the tea.

"Uh huh." Mint went to drink more tea to find that her cup was empty. Mint looked up at Keiichiro.

"More?" Keiichiro knew what Mint was thinking.

"Please?" As Mint asked this Keiichiro couldn't help but smile at his small friend. He poured her another glassful. Mint happily drank it, allowing the flavor to dance across her tongue. She held the tea in her hands as she began to speak.

"Why are people so fragile?" Mint wasn't looking at Keiichiro. She had an almost glazed over look on her face.

"What do you mean, Mint?" Keiichiro gave the tea another quick stir and then turned to face Mint.

"I mean, why do certain things have such a big impact on us?" A small glimmer of pain danced across her eyes.

Keiichiro pondered upon this for a moment before answering. "I guess it's because we don't really know what else to do or think. Also, certain things are just very hard on our oh so fragile feelings." He took into consideration what he had just said. Then another question came to mind. "Why do you ask, Mint?"

Mint was still thinking about what Keiichiro had said. She thought that what he said seemed true. Then she realized that he had asked a question. "Um, I, I just don't understand why Ichigo and Masaya did what they did. They're on the same team, why'd they try to kill each other?" Mint started to cry out of confusion and desolation.

Keiichiro came over to the small crying girl and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She quickly looked away. Keiichiro was slightly hurt by this.

"Mint, why won't you look me in the eyes?" Mint slowly lifted her gaze to his eyes and more tears coursed their way down her face.

"Mint!" Keiichiro was so confused and a slight shimmer of agitation crossed his eyes.

"Because, it hurts too much. It'll never work!" Mint turned her head away and sobbed some more.

"What do you mean? What won't work?" Keiichiro couldn't understand the problem.

Mint whipped her head up to stare Keiichiro in the eyes, tears making a waterfall down her face. "Keiichiro, I Love you!"

…

**MoonSparrow: Whoa.**

**Kisshu: aww, I wasn't in this one. (Pouts)**

**MoonSparrow: Sorry. Oh, all of you out there, I sadly didn't slay the W.B monster. I only made it go away for a short time. So be careful 'cause it can attack anyone. Fight it. Stand up and help put a stop to that vile Writer's Block Monster! Anyways see ya soon! Byez! (Lifts up sword)**


	10. I need a hug

**MoonSparrow: Hello to all of you whom are taking time to read my story. I'm thinking about making another story, I'm just not sure what it should be on (like what book or whatever. Ex. Chobits, Fruits Basket, Maximum Ride, ect) **

**Lettuce: What does your heart tell you, MoonSparrow- san?**

**MoonSparrow: Lettuce, I appreciate the kindness but don't go all physiological on me.**

**Lettuce: I'm only saying that you should write whatever your heart tells you. Life is all about choices. And each one could have a domino affect. They all have an impact, big or small, they are all choices and they all have consequences and rewards. Whatever happens happens and it happens for a reason.**

**MoonSparrow: (is crying) That was beautiful. My thoughts exactly. (Hugs Lettuce)**

**Lettuce: MoonSparrow-san doesn't own t.m.m. the characters or any of the other brands, games, or songs in this story.**

**MoonSparrow: Thanks, Lettuce. Let's begin.**

…

Keiichiro was thoroughly taken aback by Mint stating that she loved him. Keiichiro loved her too, but more in a brother sister kind of way, or like a childhood friend. Never had it even glimmered in his head that Mint loved him, especially like that.

Mint was desperately searching Keiichiro's eyes for his answer, though all that she found was staggering surprise. She was bawling her eyes out waiting for what her secret crush thought of her, how_ he_ felt. Mint couldn't stand the anticipation and she ran away, her heart falling into deep darkness as it shattered. The small glass heart of warmth that she had never shown to anyone before had collapsed, shattered before it had a chance to show it's true beauty.

Mint finally found refuge on the balcony. The rain roared and plummeted down all around her. The tears Mint was crying weren't blending in with thousands of tears that the sky was crying. Mint's tears were of heartbreak from the only one she had ever loved. Mint curled up into a ball of a sorrow filled heart and cold desolation.

Keiichiro stood there, unsure of what had really just happened. "Mint," he just sadly sighed out. He knew that he had hurt Mint. Keiichiro decided to go sit in a near by chair and get lost in the book he brought with him.

…~…

Pai slowly woke himself from a brief slumber. He looked to see Zakuro sleeping soundly on his lap. Pai decided that he wanted to go check on Ichigo. Slowly and gently, he lifted Zakuro's head and placed it on a pillow he was using. Quietly, Pai shuffled upstairs to the room that his "patient" was in. He jiggled the doorknob a little then opened it. He looked in to see Kish sitting there, a sleeping Ichigo curled up almost completely on his lap. Kish looked up at Pai and made the shh sign with his pointer finger over his mouth. Kish was smiling though. Pai smiled and nodded. He gave Kish a look saying, "I'll be back later." With that Pai backed out of the room and silently closed the door.

As Pai was shuffling back down the hall, he grinned. "They are so cute. Kish and his little Koneko-chan." Pai stopped and looked back at the door again. A look of longing twinkled across his eyes. He continued down the hall in silence.

When Pai reentered the living room, he found Zakuro awake, sitting there, staring at him.

"Where'd ya go?" Zakuro whispered from across the room.

"(Sigh) Just checking up on Ichigo and Kish." Pai's made a weak smile. His eyes, though, were shimmering with sadness and longing.

"What is it that is making you so depressed?" Zakuro had walked over to him.

"_love_." Pai muttered.

"What?" Zakuro had a slight glimmer of worry danced across her face.

"Love." Pai forced out. He never had uttered that word out loud to anyone before.

"Love? Well," Zakuro swung her arm around Pai in a comforting way. "I love you, does that count?" Pai turned toward a smiling Zakuro. Pai smiled again, a real smile.

"Yes, that counts. And if it counts, I love you too." Pai and Zakuro looked straight into each other's eyes and shared a moment of silence. Then, they both smiled and burst out laughing.

"We sound like a cheesy sitcom." Zakuro sputtered between laughs.

"Yes, but it's cute cheesy." Pai smiled to express the genuine happiness he felt. Finally, his eyes and face both said his real emotion, true euphoria.

…~…

"Taru-Taru, when do you think the stars will come out?" Pudding and Tart were staring out at the raining night sky.

"Probably when the rain clears." Tart answered with his best guess.

"But wouldn't a rainbow come out after the rain cleared?" Pudding's voice, innocent as always, rang out the question.

"I don't think it would work at night. Maybe, but probably not." Tart thought on that for a minute.

"I bet that tonight, once the rain has gone away, there will be a rainbow, a night rainbow." Pudding smiled with glee at that thought.

Pudding found that the raindrops were making sounds. So, she started to imitate them. "Drip, drip, drop. Plip, plip, plop."

"Pudding, what are you doing?" Tart couldn't figure Pudding out.

"I'm singing with the rain." She smiled. "Why don't you sing with us?"

"Okay, sure." Tart thought it was cute, and so was Pudding.

"Drip, drip, drop. Plip, plip, plop." They sang happily together.

…~…

Mint shivered. "This is what true desolation feels like." She thought. She hated it. The coldness of the wind that blew at her made sleep seem like a very wonderful option. Just giving up and letting go. After ignoring common sense's quick warning of telling her to stay awake, Mint let the darkness of sleep overcome her.

…~…

Lettuce woke up on Ryou's lap. He didn't seem to mind. Also he didn't notice that Lettuce was awake. She contently looked at his smiling, blue eyes. (A/N sorry if his eyes aren't blue, I just guessed.) Lettuce smiled when Ryou laughed quietly at the movie. She liked his laugh and smile. She cherished them because he seldom showed either of them. Ryou looked down at her. Lettuce blushed but looked straight into his glistening, laughing, blue eyes. Ryou smiled and said,

"Good morning, sunshine. Good evening rather."

Lettuce allowed a small chuckle to escape from her. "How's the movie?"

"Better, now." He smiled and she sat up. Then they snuggled under a blanket as they watched the rest of the movie together.

…~…

Keiichiro came running in on Lettuce and Ryou, panting. They both looked up at the exasperated Keiichiro.

"Where… is….Mint?" The k-man said, out of breath.

"Don't know. Why?" Ryou cocked his head in confusion.

"She ran off and I just let her go. But when I noticed that she hadn't come back I searched the house and she's not anywhere." Everyone got wide eyed and they all started the search. Even Pai, Tart, pudding, and Zakuro helped.

Finally, Keiichiro was running by the balcony doors and saw a small figure sitting curled up out in the rain.

"Mint?" Keiichiro squinted his eyes to focus better. "Mint!"

Keiichiro burst open the doors and found the shivering ball that was Mint sitting there, asleep. He picked he up in a hurry and ran her inside, closing the doors behind him.

"Guys, Keiichiro found Mint!" Tart called when he noticed the tall man holding the soaking girl. Everyone rushed in and saw the soaking wet, sleeping Mint. Someone grabbed towels for her.

After Keiichiro had put towels on her and started to dry her off, he gently shook her. "Mint, Mint" Slowly, Mint opened her eyes.

"Mint!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Mint what were you doing out in the rain like that? You could've gotten yourself seriously ill!" Keiichiro was quietly yelling. He searched her eyes and didn't see the eyes of Mint. He saw the eyes of a devastated, broken hearted little girl. Pain filled the tears in her desolate eyes.

"I, I was running away from my pain. Away fr, from you!" Tears flowed down her face as she quietly screamed at him.

…

**MoonSparrow: oh so sad. **

**Pai: You made me sound really cheesy.**

**MoonSparrow: Oh well. It was cute cheesy. (smiles)**

**Pai: I guess. **

**MoonSparrow: Well, I'm hungry so I guess I'll go get some lunch.**

**Pai: but it's almost 4:00 in the after noon**

**MoonSparrow: Okay a late lunch Mr. Technicality. Oh and sorry if I over did the emotions that Mint was feeling. My bad. Well whatever. See ya next time. Thanks and Byez! (Smiles and Waves)**

**Pai: (Smiles and waves also.)**


	11. Will the clouds clear?

**MoonSparrow: ch. 11 uggg nothing else to write. Stupid writer's block monster! Well, I'll try to make this part entertaining so that even if you don't like the story, at least you have this to look forward to.**

**Keiichiro: I haven't been here before. **

**MoonSparrow: Do you happen to have a pie on you?**

**Keiichiro: Yes, here. (Hands MoonSparrow pie)**

**MoonSparrow: (Smashes face into pie) yum! Yo, Ryou, Pai, Kish, Tart, get over here. K-man do you have like a lot of cakes and other messy treats?**

**Keiichiro: (understands evil plan and laughs) yep, here you are. (Places many treats in front of her.)**

**MoonSparrow: sweet. **

**(All come and look at the treats in wonder)**

**MoonSparrow: Ryou come 'ere. (Ryou walks over) (MoonSparrow smashes cake in Ryou's face.) Food Fight. **

**Ryou: (Squirts pudding all over MoonSparrow)**

**MoonSparrow: Nice. (Grins evilly) Ryou, I Luuv you. (Hugs Ryou, spreading all pudding on him) **

**(The rest is… messy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (Ducks to dodge flying treats)**

"You, you were running away from me?" Keiichiro was dumbfounded. Mint ran away and sat in the rain for almost hour, to get away from him. He was hurt deeply by this.

"You hate me any way. Why do you even care? I'm nothing but a bother to you aren't I?" Tears tore down from her eyes. Mint felt useless, pathetic, small. Keiichiro didn't even bother to answer her when she confessed her love. That, in Mint's mind meant that he didn't care.

Everyone stared at the K-man in a questioning way. They all though that he had said all those things to the young, emotional mush ball that was Mint.

"Mint, I don't hate you. I do love you, just not that way. You are more like a close childhood friend or a sister to me. I didn't answer you at first because I was shocked at you saying that you loved me. I'm sorry that it isn't meant to be for us but I certainly do not hate you. You're, you're, Mint. Mint, you are young and beautiful. And you are continuously becoming more alluring every day. I pity the young man that doesn't snap you up the moment he looks into those beauteous pools of endless blue."

Mint sniffled. Did he really mean that? He doesn't have a reason to lie. Oh I love him so. Mint just stared into the two warm eyes that she always saw when she'd come into work or for Mew duty or whenever. His eyes were cordial and welcoming. He'd always be whom she loves, even if it isn't meant to be.

"Keiichiro, I love you." Mint's tears went into his shirt as she hugged him.

"And I, you. I wish we can always stay friends. I wouldn't want to lose my younger sister of sorts." They both giggled at that last part.

"Now, who's up for some chai tea?" Everyone smiled at the K-man and nodded.

…~…

_"Okay, Kish, I'm ready for our date." Ichigo stepped into view in a flow-y, pink, knee length dress. _

_ "You look amazing, Ichigo." Kish was awe-struck by her appearance. Her playful amber eyes full of excitement and joy. Her auburn hair was curly and wavy all around. She wore a knee length pink dress with straps and it was a heart like shape around the bust line. It shimmered a little in the light. Ichigo also wore deep red stilettos that had straps going criss cross acrossed her feet. Jade earrings dangled from her ears. A necklace of a heart and both of Kish's daggers going through it hung around Ichigo's neck. She was the picture of beauty._

_ "Kish? Are you alright?" Ichigo's angelic voice called to Kisshu's ears. Apparently, Kish had been spacing out for a while._

_ "I'm always fine when I'm with you, Kitty cat." Kish said with fondness caressing his flirting voice. _

_ Ichigo blushed. "Aww, Kish. You're such a flirt." Ichigo flashed her beautiful smile again. Kish loved her smile._

_ Ichigo reached forward and grabbed Kisshu's hand. She began to pull him as her playful voice said, "C'mon Kish, let's go." _

_ Like a drop of sunshine, Kish decided in his mind. Ichigo's smile is like a drop of sunshine. It can always brighten a room and a mood. "I'm so lucky to have her." Kish thought. _

_ They went to a small clearing in the woods. A creek ran by, babbling down its winding path. Ichigo set down the picnic cloth that they were going to sit on. Kish sat down with Ichigo as they began to eat their picnic. The sun was setting and the colors of orange, red, pink, and purple flew across the sky. They were having a wonderful time._

_ "Oh Kish. This is so amazing. I'm glad we came." Hearing her cheery voice made Kish happy. He liked that Ichigo was having a good time and he liked being with her. Interrupting Kish's thoughts was a rustle from the bushes. They both looked to see what it was._

_ "Hello, who's there?" Ichigo's question echoed slightly. The reply that she received was a low almost growl and Masaya appearing from the bushes._

_ "Masaya?" Both of their voices rang in a questioning unison. _

_ An eerie, evil like grin crept onto his face. "Miss me?" His eyes had a crazed appeal to them. His voice and expression made him seem like he was out for blood. A long object glinted from behind him as the last rays of sun touched it. _

_ Kish stood up and got in front of Ichigo. Ichigo saw what had grabbed his attention and stood up as well. _

_ "Kish, no, I don't want to lose you!" Ichigo pleaded from behind._

_ "Not to worry, Ichigo. You won't have to lose him. But he might have to grieve over loosing you." A small but just as evil chuckle escaped Masaya's lips. "If I can't have her, no one can. That's why I thought I'd come and rid the world of any temptations." His voice was rough but the grin on his face grew to be even more evil looking. _

_ Masaya stepped forward and pushed Kish aside, knocking him to the ground. Then, he charged at Ichigo with great speed. Too bad for him that she was quicker. Ichigo jumped to a branch that was above her. She hadn't transformed but she still fought. Kish stood up and tried to reach them but was pushed out of the way by Ichigo as she screamed, "Kisshu, look out!" _

_ Sadly, as a result, Ichigo received a dagger to the heart. Masaya smiled, "Got'cha." Then he harshly pulled out the blood-covered dagger and raced away, leaving Ichigo to fall to the ground next to Kish. Kish stared horrorstruck at the dieing Ichigo. _

_ "Ichigo, no." Kish was fighting back tears as blood began to flow down Ichigo's pink dress._

_ "Aww shucks. He got blood on my favorite dress." Though she smiled on the outside, her eyes screamed out the pain that she felt. "Love warms the soul and blinds us from pain. Unfortunatly, it also blinds us from war."_

_ "Ichigo, it isn't too late. I can call for help." Kish was rapidly searching Ichigo's face for some kind of reply. Ichigo only smiled at Kish's kindness._

_ "No, Kish. I want to be remembered. Though my body will be gone, my spirit won't be. I'll be with you always." Tears that had formed in Kish's eyes were starting to meander down his face. _

_ "And Kish," Ichigo looked straight into his eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him toward her. "whatever you do, please, do not ever forget me." Ichigo smiled her last and slowly released her grip as she fell lightly to the ground. She was letting go of reality finally._

_ "Ichigo," Kish barely choked out._

_ "Thank you, Kisshu, for everything. See you soon." _

_ "Ichigo, Ichigo!" Kisshu screamed as tears of pain, sorrow, and loss streamed down his face onto Ichigo's lifeless body. He searched her eyes for something, anything. A glimmer, a sparkle, a tear. Whatever it would be it would be as beautiful as a candle in a windowsill on a cold winter night. A single flame to show that not all is lost. One glimmer of hope. There was nothing. The single flame of hope had been blown out by the cold wind. _

_ "Ichigo!" Kish screamed again as his broken voice and shattered heart echoed against the sky._

That's when Kish shot up to a sitting position, wincing from the pain that was still there. He whipped his head around to see the farmilliar surroundings that he had gone to sleep in. He rapidly turned his head to see Ichigo, (Thank the heavens) very much so alive. He took a deep sigh of relief at the sight of the rising and falling of her chest.

"Oh," Kish put his hand on the sleeping Ichigo's shoulder. "It was only a dream."

**MoonSparrow: I love dreaming sequences soo much! **

** U**

**Ryou: (walks in covered in various desserts) You sucketh. **

**MoonSparrow: C'mon, ya' know ya' love me. 3**

**Ryou: Yes, come give me a hug**

**MoonSparrow: Yeah right, slime boy**

**Ryou: But I do love you sooo much. (Starts to come at MoonSparrow)**

**MoonSparrow: Eeek! Go away! (Turns off lights, making room pitch black)**

**Ryou: Where are you MoonSparrow? I really do luuuv you. C'mon, I'll show ya' how much I luuv you.**

**Kish: Why's it so dark in here? Guys, where are y, (Kish got cut off)**

**MoonSparrow: (turns on light to see Kish and Ryou kissing) Egads!**

**(Ryou and Kisshu open eyes to see that they are kissing each other and pull away quickly.)**

**MoonSparrow: Ha ha! Ryou I win. (Sticks tongue out.) By the way I'm thinking that I might do a Crossover of +Anima and T.M.M and of Maximum Ride and +Anima. So, tell me what you think. (I've got me some ideas)**

**See y'all 'round! Byez! (Smiles and does peace sign)**


	12. When the clock strikes midnight

**MoonSparrow: Gee, I'm starting to get super bored. Ugg. But, the story must go on. (Strikes hero pose)**

**Tart: what in the world is on your teeth? **

**MoonSparrow: Braces. They help straighten your teeth if they're crooked. Mine hurt a little though and they're very annoying.**

**Tart: so, if your teeth are crooked you have to get braces? (Quickly looks in near by mirror to check teeth)**

**MoonSparrow: Nah, you don't have to but it's a good idea sometimes. **

**Ryou: (walking by and waves) Hey, train tracks.**

**MoonSparrow: Hello there, soon to be pummeled face.**

**Okay, let's start 'cause I don't have anything else to say. **

**Pai: (walks in) hey Tart.**

**Tart: I don't wanna get braces! (Runs away)**

**Pai: braces? What's up with him?**

**MoonSparrow: (shrugs) (Let's a go!) **

"Alright. That should be good. She'll wake up in probably half an hour or so." Pai was packing up his supplies so that they weren't all over the floor.

"If there's anything else or somethin' goes wrong, just yell." Pai opened the door and began to leave.

"Pai," Pai turned his head to look at Kish.

"Yes, Kisshu?"

"I kinda wanted to ask you something."

Pai closed the door and sat down next to Kish. "Okay, lay it on me."

Kish took a deep breath. "Well, I had this dream about Ichigo," Kish had a look of confusion cross his face. "Well, we were enjoying a date,"

Pai gave him an odd look. Kish gave Pai a look that said, "Just shut up and listen, okay?" He continued. "And there was a rustle in the bushes and it turned out to be a crazed Masaya whom had come to murder Ichigo. Well, in an odd order of events and Ichigo trying to save me, she got daggered by Masaya." Kish had a look of despair dance in his eyes at the thought of her brutal death. "She was talking to me about how love warms the soul but blinds us from pain and war. She told me to never, ever forget her and she said that she'd stay with me for forever in spirit." As tears coursed down Kish's face, Pai put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What the crap is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it could be that in the state she is in, you're just worried about her health and well being. So, in an odd way, your mind is supplying dreams of her death to show your worries. Also, maybe your mind is just showing you a taste of reality and that she will die someday. Or you might know that she'll die soon and your mind is alerting you."

Kish looked straight into Pai's purple-gray eyes. Compassion and understanding glinted in his eyes. "Don't worry, Kish. I'm sure that everything is fine." Pai said with a fake smile. "Just try not to worry too much, okay? I'll e downstairs." With that, he left, leaving Kish with his thoughts.

…~…

"So, the evanescing Pai has returned." Zakuro stood leaning against the stair railing. She looked at him with her gorgeous, gentle, loving lavender eyes. "You know, you don't have to go check up on them every 20 minutes. Leave them alone, if they need you they know what to do."

Pai couldn't help but smile. Zakuro had been waiting to be with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go sit in the sun room and… talk?"

Zakuro giggled. "Sure." She grabbed his hand and his tightened around hers defensively. Zakuro looked back at him. "Pai, I'm just holding your hand, I'm not going to hurt or trap you." Pai smiled (again?) and loosened his grip, readjusting it so that their fingers interlocked.

They sat on the small bench that was in the sunroom and were laughing. They were joking around and doing one of those I'll make the start of the story then we go back and forth adding things. They were also doing it as if they were in the story and they had to say "dialogue."

"You found a tombstone with your name on it. What do you say?" Pai questioned on his turn.

"Well, better to be early and prepared instead of panicking when I'm really dead." Zakuro smiled as they both laughed again. She loved those two purple-gray pools that were Pai's eyes. (Yay it rhymes!) "Okay, okay, my turn. I tell you to meet me by the tombstone at midnight. You show up and I'm sad. What do you do/say?"

"I'd brush the hair away from your face and say, 'Zakuro, what's wrong?"

"I'd look up and say, 'Pai, I'm a vampire." (I'm sorry, I was reading Vampire Kisses before I wrote this part)

"That's fine, I still love you, Zakuro. Nothing could ever tear us apart."

"Except immortality. I'm not going to turn you into one either. I love you the way you are and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone." (Sorry that this is sounding like Twilight, I got bored)

"Then I shall come back from the dead to be with you, vampire to ghost love." That's when they both practically fell onto the floor from laughing so hard.

"Geez, Pai, you could be a great actor. I actually thought that you were serious about all that stuff. You kept your focus for a long time and you didn't waver at all. Impressive." Zakuro smiled and nodded at what she had just said.

"I was serious about how nothing can pull us apart." Pai grabbed Zakuro's hand and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I love you, like the Sun loves the Moon." (wait for it, wait for it) Zakuro looked lovingly into Pai's eyes as well.

"Pai, be the Moon to my Sun." They leaned in and lovingly and tenderly kissed each other.

….~….

Kish had sat there for 30 minutes, waiting until Ichigo awoke. Kish had eventually been sucked into the void of his thoughts.

"Kisshu, will you … rain" Kish heard Ichigo say in her sleep. It was mumbled so he didn't hear all of what she said.

"What did you say, Ichigo?"

"Mash...Please, I won't go alone. If you don't then you don't love me." Kish understood what she said but didn't get why she said or what she meant. He was also a little worried that if he didn't do whatever she wanted that she'd hate him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo? Ichigo, wake up, my sleeping beauty." Kish gently shook her as he tried to wake her.

"What? Oh hey Kish." Ichigo slowly sat up sleepily (she was trying to avoid the pain) "Was I saying something in my sleep?"

"Yeah something about the rain and that if I didn't go with you it meant that I didn't love you. Oh and something about mash?"

"Mash is a game. I was asking you to go dance in the rain with me. In my dream, if you didn't it meant that you didn't love me," She faltered as she was thinking about it.

Ichigo then shot to a stand, of course wincing from the pain. She started to make her way to the door.

Kish stood up and grabbed her arm, causing Ichigo to turn around and face him. "What are you doing?" A slight glimmer of worry twirled acrossed his eyes.

"My dream showed me something. A true test of love. Follow me if you do so incline." With that, Ichigo ran out of the room, she ran in an odd way because of her injuries.

"Ichigo, no!" Kish called as he ran after her. He finally saw her burst through the front doors as she ran to the middle of the yard and spun around. She laughed in the cheery voice that Kish so adored.

"Ichigo!" Kish stood in the doorway, staring at how beautiful his little Koneko-chan looked as she spun in the rain.

"Kish, dance with me!" Ichigo's voice was free of all doubts, fears, and worry.

Maybe this is what she was talking about, Kish thought. Kish knew he had to protect Ichigo and always wanted to be at her side. He Loved her most of all. If he truly loved her, he'd dance with her in the rain. Kish had made up his mind as he ran to Ichigo and spun and twirled with her.

"I love you, Ichigo." Kish said as they danced.

"I know. If you didn't you wouldn't be here with me." They smiled and laughed as they danced the night away together as one. The clock stroke midnight and Ichigo and Kish kissed a long, passionate one.

I shall dance eternity away, when time comes crashing to an end and the world goes into oblivion, I shall be dancing with you. Forever we can dance the dance of love. Forever in love.

**MoonSparrow: I'm such a softie. Oh well, I guess I'm just an old romantic.**

**Raven: Where am I? Why am I here? How'd I get here?**

**MoonSparrow: Oh, everyone, this is Raven from Vampire Kisses. **

**Raven: Odd**

**MoonSparrow: you aren't even supposed to be here. Sorry, say bye.**

**Raven: Bye (waves) POOF! (Raven disappears)**

**MoonSparrow: Well, until next time I suppose. Byez! (Smiles and does peace sign)**


	13. Hour one

**MoonSparrow: Salutations my good readers! I'm soo bored. Not even Youtube can keep me entertained right now.**

**Ichigo: Hello! **

**MoonSparrow: Oh, hey Ichigo it's been awhile since you've been here. **

**Ichigo: And whose fault is that?**

**MoonSparrow: Yours.**

**Ichigo: Sure is, wait hey!**

**MoonSparrow: Sorry. Hey, let's go sit in my back yard. (Everyone sits in yard)**

**Ichigo: I like it. It's nice back here.**

**MoonSparrow: Yep, I like it here too. Anyways I wanted to say something. When I write I like to listen to music (surprise surprise) And it's funny 'cause sometimes the song that's playing matches perfectly with what's going on. So I might let you know the song somewhere throughout the story. With that, let's begin. **

Time cannot erase pain. Love only masks hurt. Life only lives until death takes its toll.

It was midnight on Christmas Eve. Ichigo was chasing Masaya down the road, tears streaming down her face.

"Masaya! Wait!" Masaya finally stopped, leaving Ichigo to stand behind him, gasping for air. "Masaya, don't run. I love you!"

Masaya's cold expression turned toward Ichigo. "Love is only a word. It doesn't mean a thing."

Ichigo could only stare at him in disbelief. "How, how could you ever say something like that? Love is the most powerful, beautiful emotion that there is in this world."

"Love is just a useless word." Masaya's emotionless voice echoed.

Suddenly Ichigo was pulled from her scary daydream to see Kisshu smiling at her. His eyes smiled too. "Kitty cat, you were off in la la land again." Kish sighed. "You're so beautiful in the rain."

Ichigo had almost forgotten that they were dancing outside in the rain. Oddly enough, the moon was visible through all of the clouds and rain. The light from the Moon shone down on the two lovebirds.

Ichigo's legs gave away and Kish caught her, helping her stand back up again. "Careful kitty." Kish spun Ichigo out in a waltzing sort of way. As he pulled her back in, her legs gave away again so Kish caught her in one arm. Ichigo shivered slightly and Kisshu swung her legs up from under her so that he was holding her bridal style.

"Gee, Kish, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Ichigo smiled as an embarrassed blush showed upon her face.

"Well, I try." They both laughed at that. Ichigo stared into the two glowing amber pools that were Kish's eyes.

"I suppose we should get you back inside. Everyone's probably worried sick about you." Kish smiled as he looked from Ichigo to Mint's house and back again to see Ichigo starting to drift off to sleep again.

"Sure, whatever you say Kish." With that Ichigo fell asleep in Kish's arms and he started to make his way back to the house.

…~…

"What do mean 'they're gone?" Ryou asked after Mint reported the absence of Kish and Ichigo.

"I was walking down the hall and noticed that the door was open, so I decided to peek inside. I looked in to see no one was there. I called their names and received no response."

Ryou threw his fists up in the air only to smash them back down on the near by table. He cursed under his breath. "Great! Just freakin' fantastic! First Mint, now these two. How many more of us are gonna disappear before we realize that, ugh." Ryou grumbled loudly before Keiichiro came and put a hand down on his shoulder and whispered,

"Ryou, language."

Ryou scowled at Keiichiro. This aggravated Mint. So, she threw some cold water at Ryou. (You can actually see the steam coming off of him. He he just kidding.) This, of course, made Ryou even madder and he shot a scowl at Mint as well.

"What? You were losing your temper and you looked, thirsty." Mint said. Yeah, thirsty for blood, she thought.

"Fine, whatever. Everyone just shut up and start looking for them." Ryou barked. Everyone started their search for the mew and alien lovers.

…~…

Masaya was slowly drifting back from unconsciousness. (Don't worry; Masaya didn't disappear off the face of the earth, yet) The door was ajar. Masaya heard voices floating up from downstairs.

"Ryou, what if we can't find Ichigo and Kish?" Mint called.

"We will find them. No need of this 'what if' junk." Ryou was clearly irritated.

"Ichigo and elf boy went missing?" Masaya wondered aloud. He smirked. "I knew that was just trouble." Pain ebbed into his consciousness.

"Dang, how hard did she hit me?" Numbness and slumber crept into view. "Sleep, better than medicine and a free show." With that he floated away to his slumber.

…~….

"I hope we find Ichigo onee-chan. Storms can be really scary if you are alone." Pudding said as she and Tart searched

"But, she isn't alone. She has Kish." Tart pointed out.

"That makes it a little better. But, even with someone else it can still be very scary."

Tart put a comforting arm around Pudding. "As long as you're with me, you'll be safe." They smiled at each other. She is so adorable, thought Tart.

I love his smile and his kind heart, Pudding thought.

…~…

"Geez, Ichigo sure sleeps quietly. I can't even hear her breathe." Kish said as he worked his way to the house. After realizing what he had said he quickly looked down to make sure that she _was_ breathing. "Whew, I don't think I would be able to explain myself if I walked inside with a dead Ichigo. I wouldn't be able to live it down either." Kish sighed at her beauty.

"Just amazing." Kish breathed out as he trudged onward.

…~…

It's amazing what those two have. Pai had been thinking heavily on this for a while. I never thought Kish would find such a love but he never ceases to amaze me. Zakuro noticed that Pai seemed out of it. Her hand on his shoulder pulled him temporarily from his thoughts.

"Pai, is something the matter?" Zakuro had turned him to face her.

"N, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking is all." Pai stuttered slightly.

"Well, then what're you thinking about?" Zakuro was poking fun at him a little.

"Ichigo and Kish." Pai admitted.

"Of course. Come 'ere. Let's talk." And they did for a while.

…~…

Everyone showed up in the entryway to 'report' their 'findings'. No one had found her. Their loud worry was quickly interrupted by the front door opening and seeing a figure step in. Said figure was a sopping Kisshu carrying a just as wet, sleeping Ichigo.

"Kish! Ichigo!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I found her." Kish smiled in a sad kind of happy way.

**MoonSparrow: Whoot. Rail road tracks ^**

**Kish: I'm the hero.(Strikes heroic pose) Beat that.**

**MoonSparrow: yeah yeah you're amazing. I'm sorry that this is getting so boring. I'll probably try to finish it up soon. **

**Kish: but but. (pouts) **

**MoonSparrow: See ya soon. Byez! (waves and smiles)**

**Kish: Smiles and waves .**

**MoonSparrow: Don't say it, just do it. Besides, it's supposed to be in the parenthesis. **

**Kish: Oh (Smiles and waves)**


	14. Weather reports

**MoonSparrow: Hey hey party people! I'z back! I just wrote a crossover fic called Just Over the Hill. It's a Tmm and +Anima crossover. Go check it out.**

**Kish: another story? Am I in it?**

**MoonSparrow: not yet but maybe.**

**Kish: sweet**

**MoonSparrow: Well, like in the last chapter, I'm gonna start putting random little blurbs of who knows what. So here we go! With that let's go!**

_**Live well, Laugh often, Love always: three very hard things to accomplish. **_

"What in the world was she doing out in the rain?" Ryou voiced his anger and confusion.

"She was, I mean, _we _were dancing in the rain. Her legs gave way and she fell asleep in my arms." Kish coolly replied.

"Dancing in the rain? What compelled her and you to do that?" Ryou couldn't believe the stupidity of Ichigo.

"Her dreams and our love." Kish gazed off a bit as if to recall the moment.

"Her dreams and your love. What does that even mean?" Ryou just didn't get it.

"Ichigo had a dream that the only way to prove to her that I truly loved her was if I danced in the rain with her. She took that to heart and I do love her so I did it." A loving smile crept onto his face. (Song playing now: Haven't met you yet by Buble)

"That is probably the stupidest thing that I've ever heard!" Ryou's words were harsh and hurt Kish a little (Ryou's got a heart of stone, ice cold stone. He'll never understand love)

"You'll never understand the actions of love, Ryou! I'd die for Ichigo, or rather I'd die again for her. That is how much I love her. Love. That's something you'll never understand! If you aren't willing to go the extra mile for your love, it isn't true!"

Ryou and everyone else were quite taken a back. Ryou's eyes flashed some sadness as he ran away to a different room.

"Ryou!" Lettuce yelled as she ran after him. (Song: Better Days by Goo Goo Dolls)

"Kisshu, come with me. I need to make sure that you two are still okay." Pai led Kish to their room.

…~…

_"You'll never understand the actions of love, Ryou! I'd die for Ichigo, or rather; I'd die again for her! That's how much I love her! Love. That's something you'll never understand! If you aren't willing to go the extra mile for your love, it isn't true!"_ Ichigo had heard Kish through her sleep. She couldn't help but smile.

Wow, he loves me that much? Ichigo thought. I love you too, Kisshu. She yelled in her dream, knowing he couldn't hear her.

…~…

Masaya heard him too.

"I can't believe that he loves her that much. I love her too but I probably wouldn't die for her. I guess they are really made for each other." Masaya was genuine to himself. He was alone but that didn't matter. Masaya had decided that Kisshu was the only one for the Ichigo he had so adored. There wasn't a place for Masaya in her heart. He realized that now.

"I'll have to talk to Ichigo about it later." He said to himself as he closed his eyes contently. Well, that lasted about three seconds before he flung open his eyes and shot up.

"I have to apologize to them! I was so horrible to the both of them. Oh I hope they won't hate me." A slight sleep inducer (I'm not entirely sure what they're really called.) kicked in and started to lull Masaya to sleep again. He slept with a smile on his face from satisfaction and finally coming to an easing resolution.

…~…

Kish sat with Ichigo's head lying on his lap. Pai was silently and awkwardly checking him over.

"Pai, your silence is creeping me out. What's on your mind? Say something!" Kish was desperately trying to get Pai to talk.

"Why?"

"What?" Kish couldn't hear his elder companion.

"Why? Why did you say what you did?" Pai didn't look up from what he was doing.

"I was getting frustrated at what Ryou was saying. He doesn't understand and I'm very protective of my love. I'll never not be." Kish had a determined look on his face and it glinted in his eyes.

"You didn't need to hurt his feelings." Pai finished checking him and Ichigo. Pai stood up and smoothed his pants. "I gave her a minor sedative so she stay asleep for a little while longer. And Kish, watch yourself and keep your love safe." A small smile crossed Pai's face as he left.

Kish sat there and looked down at his sleeping little kitty cat. His loving gaze was interrupted when Ichigo quietly uttered five words that Kish thought was his imagination making them up.

"Kisshu, I love you too."

He smiled and a small tear fell from his face onto his sleeping beauty. Kish swallowed.

"Finally."

(Song: The day when nobody died by: I don't know sorry)

…~…

(Song: Glitter in the air by Pink)

Lettuce finally found Ryou in the corner of the family room that they were in earlier. She stopped and was panting from having to run after him.

"Sh, Shirogane-san. Why'd you run away?" Lettuce turned him around to see him, crying? (Out of character, sorry)

"B, because, Kish is right. No one'll ever love me." Ryou stuttered.

"But, Shirogane-san, I do. I love you." Lettuce made eye contact with Ryou.

"Really?" He sniffled. "Then, why don't you call me Ryou?"

"I didn't want to call you that if you didn't love me back and I never knew."

Ryou stared at Lettuce. "I do love you back, Lettuce." Lettuce smiled.

"Well, Ryou, then stop crying." She wiped the tears away from his face. They hugged and pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes in wonder.

"Lettuce, if you love me, will you kiss me?" Ryou said jokingly.

"Of course." And they did.

…~…

Kish sat there and looked down when he felt Ichigo slowly stirring.

"Hello, my sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and Kish?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I heard what you said, about how you feel about me. And wow, I," Kish cut her off. (Song: You get what you gi by I don't know sorry)

"Ichigo, you told me that you love me too. Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I love all of you for all of time." They smiled.

Sadly, a staggering Masaya bursting into the room interrupted them.

He was out of breath, oddly.

"Masaya?" They both said in unison. Kish stiffened quickly.

He smiled as he heavily (?) leaned against the door. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"What?" they again said at the same time.

**MoonSparrow: Hey how'd you like the songs I threw in there? I'm sorry that I don't know some of the songs. These were all on the radio and I only knew the names and such of some. Oh and sorry that the characters *cough* Ryou were a little out of character. **

…**..**

**MoonSparrow: Oh well, I guess I'll see you soon. Read and review this and my other story please. Thanks! Byez! (Smiles and does peace sign. ) (SONG: Pocket full of sunshine**** by: ?)**


	15. Love's Song sequel to love's poem :P

**MoonSparrow: hmmm what to write in this chapter. What to write, what to write?**

**Mulan: Where am I?**

**MoonSparrow: You, my dear, are in my authors note.**

**Mulan: um alright. Do you know where my story is? I need to get back soon.**

**MoonSparrow: Oh sure, it's through that door. (Points to door labeled: Mulan)**

**Mulan: Oh thank you! (bows) Bye!**

**MoonSparrow: Bye, you're welcome! I love the movie! See you. Well, with that Let's begin. **

**(P.s. I don't own Edward Cullen…. You'll see later.)**

_** Let the sunlight glisten in from the window. Let the light dance in and brighten the room as well as warm your heart.**_

…_**~…**_

Ichigo and Kisshu sat there, awestruck for two reasons. One: Masaya was standing in the doorway. Two: He apologized.

"I'm so freakin' sorry. Will you two please forgive me?" He apologized again.

"Uhh yes but why?" Ichigo sounded thoroughly confused.

"Because, I realized that you and Kish, are m, made for each other. It hurts, yes, but I'll never receive the same love from you as the kind that you and Kish share. I won't bother either of you any more. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Masaya?"

"I still love you." With that he tried to stagger down the hall when he fell against the wall a third of the way there.

Kish walked out and helped him up. "Let me help you back." Kish walked Masaya back to his room, allowing him to lean on him the whole way.

Kish came back to his and Ichigo's room and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and walked over to him to share a hug with him.

…~…

Keiichiro and Mint were sitting in the kitchen again and he was starting to make another batch of cookies.

"Hey, Mint, would you hand me the sugar, please?" The K-man asked politely.

"Sure." Mint grabbed the sugar and handed it to him. Mint looked around the kitchen for a bit until her gaze rested on an open bag of flour. She giggled mischievously to herself.

"Hey, Keiichiro, do you have a favorite flour?" Mint snickered and Keiichiro looked up.

"A favorite flower? Um, yeah I do."

"Do you like the smell of that flour?" Mint snickered again.

Keiichiro, in a confused voice replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then, here, take a whiff." Mint started laughing as she threw the flour from the bag onto Keiichiro, turning him completely white.

"Oh, _flour_. You are so funny, Mint" Keiichiro smirked as he reached for the brown sugar. "Mint, you could use a tan. Let me help you with that." He threw the brown sugar onto Mint, making her brown from head to toe.

At first Mint gasped in surprise and Keiichiro stiffened. Then they looked into each other's eyes and then at each other. They began to laugh hysterically.

"You look ridiculous!" They both sputtered out in unison.

…~…

Taruto woke up groggily. He glanced up at a near by clock. "1:30? Time flies when you're taking a nap." He looked around to see Pai and Zauro snuggled under a blanket, talking in the other room. He yawned. Tart then noticed that Pudding was curled up on his lap, sleeping.

"She is so adorable when she's sleeping." Tart snapped out of his loving gaze toward Pudding when a certain thought came to his head. "Geez, I'm like that stalkerish Edward Cullen guy, starin' at her like that." He then continued to lovingly gaze at her. "But I don't care 'cause she's just so dang cute!"

Tart caught the gaze of Ryou. Ryou smirked and had a look that said, "Aww, young love."

Tart stuck his tongue out at him then smiled. After a little while Tart's eyes got heavy with sleep so he cuddled up with Pudding and fell happily asleep.

…~…

"Warm touchin' warm, reachin' out touchin' me touchin' you! Sweet Caroline!" Pai and Zakuro were drunk off of soda and caffeine. They sounded drunk too as they sang together.

"If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer than I'm the worm." (The bird and the worm by Owl City.) Pai sang with hand motions attached.

"Dude, Pai, you're like so, drunk." Zakuro giggled after saying yet another drunkie sounding sentence. (What's this? These cans say "beer". Oops. Just kidding)

"_I_ sound drunk? What about you, Miss Tipsy?" Pai asked.

"This is soda, I've never drank this much before. Yay, we be drunk off soda! Mmm, caffeine tastes good."

"Maybe we should stop before our hearts explode from all the energy." Pai said, his normal self-talking.

"Your heart would explode? Pfft. Mine would so implode. Beat that!" Zakuro pounded her fist in the air.

"Okay, that's it. You're done." Pai said as he stood up, taking her soda with him.

"No, not my precious Muttonchops!" (he he drama camp 2010!)

"…you need to lie down." Pai draped the blanket over Zakuro and left the room to go put away the sodas. As he passed by the living room, he saw Tart and Pudding asleep and snuggling together.

"Cute."

Then, Pai entered the kitchen to recycle the empty cans. What he saw was Keiichiro and Mint, laughing hysterically, covered in flour and brown sugar.

"So, what'd I miss?" Pai asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh, not much. Some cheesy puns and the throwing of ingredients." Keiichiro said casually.

"Oh, and some mad laughing fits." Mint said with a smile.

"Well, I leave you two then. I'd rather not have random ingredients on me." Pai smiled and left.

…~…

"Ha hahahahahahahahah, wait, stop. Do you hear that?"

"Heh, hear what, Zae?" Pai asked after, again, laughing with Zakuro. (Yeah that's right. Pai gave her a nickname. He he)

"The rain," She paused.

"What about the rain?" Pai wondered.

"It's singing love's song for us." They laughed for a little longer until Zakuro interrupted again.

"Ha hahahahaha, wait, stop. Do you hear _that_?" She put her hand in front of Pai's chest as if to stop him.

"What now, Zae?" Pai's voice had a slight edge in it from annoyance.

"Listen to the rain."

Pai leaned toward a window to listen. He furrowed his brow and sternly looked at Zakuro. "Zae, I don't hear anythi'," He cut himself off from revelation. Then in unison they exclaimed,

"It stopped raining!"

**MoonSparrow: dun dun DUN! He he.**

**Zakuro: I like this chapter. It's mostly about Pai and I. Hey that rhymes. **

**MoonSparrow: You two are a cute couple in my opinion. **

**Zakuro: I didn't know soda could do that to you.**

**MoonSparrow: Oh it can. I've gotten 'drunk' off of juice before. Yeah but Pai, he has a high (?) tolerance I guess. What a guy.**

**Zakuro: yeah and he called me, "Zae" (Looks lovingly off into distance.)**

**MoonSparrow: Mmmk. Well, see you soon. Byez! (Smiles and waves.)**


	16. Night Rainbow

**MoonSparrow: Sorry I took an obnoxiously long time to write this. Procrastination I guess. Ugg I'm tired but really happy at the same time. I had a fun time at a party last night so I'm tired but I'm happy 'cause my friend is comin' home soon. I need a soda, that's what I need.**

**Kissshu: Hey ya sleepy head.**

**MoonSparrow: Hi, Kish. **

**Kisshu: So, how is your Maximum ride fanfic coming?**

**MoonSparrow: Oh yeah, thanks Kish. (Turns to face audience) I'll soon be publishing a Maximum Ride fanfic called, "Always a Chance" so check it out. Oh and that reminds me. (Pulls out key)**

**Kisshu: what are you doing?**

**MoonSparrow: Well, since it's the last ish chapter I thought I'd let Masaya out. (Unlocks and opens closet door.) Okay, Masaya you can come out.**

**Masaya: "Forest fires engulf the entire earth surrounding, creating horrible disasters."**

**MoonSparrow: Snap out of it! (Slaps Masaya) **

**Masaya: huh? Oh thanks.**

**MoonSparrow: Well, with that let's begin. (P.s. a good song for this chapter is Eurodancer by D.J. Mangoo. Or some Owl City song probably) **

…**~…**

"I, it stopped?" Pai stuttered sounding confused. He leaned in to hear better. "It stopped!" Pai exclaimed.

"Let's go tell the others." Zakuro said, already getting up and helping Pai to his feet.

…~…

Mint was rinsing her hair at the sink in the kitchen while Keiichiro was wiping the flour off of his clothes.

"Tonight was probably one of the greatest nights of my life, well, aside from sitting in the rain, people disappearing and getting hurt, and this." Mint motioned to herself, still partially covered in brown sugar.

"Well, you have to admit that this was fun too. And all that has happened tonight has brought us together." The K-man pointed out.

"I guess so. You know what, you're right. Tonight has been the best night of my life." Mint stamped her foot.

"What was that Mint? I didn't hear you." Keiichiro smiled to himself.

"I said, 'Tonight has been the best night of my life!" She laughed along with Keiichiro.

"I guess this rain wasn't so bad after all. It even sounds kinda pretty." Mint said as she leaned toward the window to listen. Mint made an odd face.

"What's up, Mint?" The k-man asked.

"That's weird, I can't hear anything." Mint's voice sounded slightly confused. They both thought for a minute before realization crossed their faces and they exclaimed at the same time,

"It stopped raining!"

…~…

"I like rainy days like today. They're always so calm and laid back. What do think, Ryou?" Lettuce asked as she cuddled with Ryou under a blanket.  
"What do I think? Um, I guess I like 'em too. They are nice and peaceful. It brought us all together tonight."

"I love listening to the rain. It always makes me happy." Lettuce leaned toward a window in order to listen. "That's odd."

"What is, Lettuce?" Ryou cocked his head.

"I don't hear anything." Lettuce's voice showed that she was a little confused.

They looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"The rain stopped!" They exclaimed.

…~…

Masaya sat in his room and stared up at the ceiling.

"Tonight turned out okay, I suppose." He thought aloud. "It sure is nice to just lie here and listen to the rain." He closed his eyes and listened.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes at the sound of empty silence.

"That's odd." Masaya gasped. "Wait, it stopped."

…~…

Ichigo purred as she lied on Kish's lap.

"Tonight was magical, Kish, thank you." Ichigo blushed slightly.

"It wasn't me that made tonight possible. I guess we should thank the rain." Hr smirked.

Ichigo threw her arms in the air as she leaned against Kish for support. "Thank you, oh rain, for creating this amazing night and for bringing Kisshu and I together." She turned and looked into Kish's eyes. "Without tonight, I would've never known how I felt about him, how much I love him."

They shared a passionate kiss. Then, Kish threw his arms in the air in the same fashion as Ichigo had. "Thank you, oh rain, for this marvelous night of beauty, passion, love, and," he took a happy sigh. "soda." He finished. They both laughed.

"I love you Kisshu." Ichigo giggled.

"I love you, Ichigo." He replied.

Quietly they sat for a moment, blushing slightly, as they listened for the rain. When they heard nothing, they looked confusingly into each other's eyes. Then, with a gasp, they exclaimed,

"It stopped raining!"

Then they stood up and made their way down stairs.

…~…

Soon everyone showed up in the entryway of Mint's house. Murmurs and whispers filled the room. Mint had Keiichiro help her up on his shoulders.

"Guys, guys, listen up!" she began.

Ichigo came stumbling down the stairs and Kish helping Masaya down as well as coming after her. Once they reached the third step from the bottom, she exclaimed,

"Guys, the rain," she got cut off by everyone shouting,

"It stopped!"

Pudding and Tart stumbled in just as they said that.

"It stopped raining? Pudding didn't know that." She turned toward Tart and grabbed his hand. "Tart, the rainbow!" she whispered as she ran outside, dragging him with.

Pudding burst through the front door and smiled super big as she pointed to the sky and whispered,

"There, Pudding told you."

Tart gaped in awe as everyone else came out to see something they all though was impossible.

A night rainbow.

"B, but how?" was muttered by Ryou.

Pudding and Tart gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and there, right there and then, with the night sky and everyone else as witness, kissed their first. Passionately, under the stars as small "Aww."s came from the crowd.

"Tonight was the best one I've ever had. I was truly happy, and I'd like to thank all of you guys for coming here tonight. I'll never ever forget this moment." Tears began to flow from Mint's eyes.

…~…

As the night rainbow proves, anything can happen, anything is possible, if you really want it to be. So, never give up on your dreams. Don't lose your imagination. And remember, love may come from where you least expect it to. Thank you for reading and I hope this story had some kind of, any kind of impact on you.

**Pudding: (bursts from colorful box) The End!**

**MoonSparrow: (hugs Pudding) Thank you guys really for staying and reading all the way through. It really means a lot to me. I'm unsure of my writing ability and I don't know. I'm too hard on myself. But I hope that this was a good story and that it had some impact on you. This isn't goodbye, only a see you later. Read my other stories if you feel so inclined. But for now I'll say Byez! (Smiles and waves while wiping tear away from eye) **

**Everyone: Bye! See you soon! (Smiles and waves. **

** The End **


End file.
